


Темный сосуд. Взаимодействие

by LawrHill, polosaty13



Series: Тёмный сосуд [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Necromancy, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrHill/pseuds/LawrHill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: Пришла зима, начались школьные деньки. И Академия магии в очередной раз пытается выдержать непростые отношения Дерека и Кая. Тем более теперь в школе появились и странные ученики.





	1. Chapter 1

Зима в этом году была суровая. Хотя бы потому что она сурово решила, что нечего ученикам наслаждаться каникулами, и всю первую неделю шел снег. Пушистый, но холодными, громадными хлопьями, да такими, что одна снежинка занимала едва ли не пол ладони. Способности светлых магов, которым в это время года было не по себе от того что солнце позже вставало и раньше ложилось, всё же смогли уберечь город от холодного погребения. Зато оставшаяся неделя удалась. На чудом восстановленном полмесяца назад плацу (лес решили отложить до весны, пока у травников успокоительные зелья не закончатся) появилась огромная снежная крепость, которую построили младшекурсники. Конечно, не без помощи старших (куда умудрились втесаться даже некоторые вездесущие учителя) и все семь дней шла веселая перебранка. Точнее шесть, потому что в последний день все вспомнили что неплохо бы подготовиться к завтрашним занятиям, которые будут сразу после представления новых учителей, так как по некоторым обстоятельствам некоторых пришлось сменить. И учеников заодно.  
«Странные ребята, все-таки», — думал он, подкидывая на руке увесистый снежок и поглядывая на протоптанную недовольными учителями дорогу, через неё как раз должен был идти Зоричь. Он в последнее время так неистовствовал, что в итоге не всем ученикам достались теплые зимние одеяла. В них можно было завернуться, так как не все имели возможность поддержки магических обогревающих костров. Точнее не все те, кто оставался в Академии. Таких было не слишком много, в основном сироты или которым было далеко ехать и это не имело особого смысла.  
К тому же Косли было хорошо тем, что в здании осталась одна милейшая светловолосая девушка, она как раз шла дорожке, стараясь не поскользнуться, в прохудившемся полушубке и теплом платке на голове. Хорошо хоть сапожки взяла, а то собиралась ходить в каких-то странных ботинках, больше похожих на жертвы летательной магии, что на них постоянно накладывали. Мужчина вздохнул и на секунду задумался, а может он все-таки идиот и стоит отступить?  
Но нет, вон идет Зоричь, в него полетел увесистый снежок, попал магу в голову и тот, не удержав равновесие, упал на заледеневшую дорожку с отнюдь чертовски нецензурным восклицанием, затем протер глаза от жалящего снега и оглянулся, но никого не увидел. Даже магичка, которая шла перед ним, куда-то запропастилась. Но ничего, он до этих шалопаев еще доберется. Завтра же лично растопит это ледяное позорище!  
А другой тихо хихикал сквозь бороду с открывшегося зрелища и осторожно придерживал возле себя девушку, которую за руку потянул в снежный сугроб за углом. Тот служил прекрасной защитой от тех, кто ни черта не смыслил в этой ледяной постройке. Ему было хорошо чувствовать себя молодым. И Косли заглянул Марии в глаза. Улыбка не ушла с его лица даже при виде её огромных широко распахнутых глаз. Сколько раз он пытался? Много. Сколько раз запрещал себе подходить к ней? Сотни. А то и тысячи? Сколько раз выполнял эти обещания? Да ни разу. Не было в нем силы воли как в чертовом некроманте, который развлекался, наблюдая за ним, и спрашивал: «А может это не любовь? Может, собственнические чувства?» — не исключено. Но у нее такие сверкающие глазки, когда она пьяная. Дерек тогда ушел на странные взрывы, а они продолжили пить. И он не удержался, она не сопротивлялась. Поцелуй, невинный казалось бы поцелуй. Потом в шейку. Потом чуть ниже. Тогда у бородача включились мозги, он извинился и налил ей еще стаканчик. А себе дал мысленную пощечину и до самого конца вел себя как настоящий аристократ, то есть держался на расстоянии, был весел, подливал и почти не пил сам. Она забыла, и слава духам. Никто не узнает, а он будет помнить. И пытаться всё сделать правильно. Но какой же у неё пьянящий запах!  
— У тебя щеки румяные, — шепотом, чтобы маг не дай бог не услышал, прошептал Косли с дурацкой улыбкой. Что это еще за вопрос такой? Ну идиот идиотом же!  
— Это из-за холода, — так же тихо ответила девушка и внезапно прижалась к учителю, когда совсем рядом кто-то прошел. К счастью, мимо.  
Заклинатель понял что пора закругляться, не то они сейчас весь снег расплавят. Он так точно, причем это будет непроизвольно. Все-таки подводила его иногда фантазия, ох как подводила, становясь чертовски красочной в самый неподходящий момент. Поэтому мужчина помог встать девушке, поднялся сам, отряхнул с них снег и спокойным голосом заметил:  
— Завтра начнутся занятия. Ты к этому готова? — спросил он все с той же улыбкой и смешинками в карих глазах, от чего девушка не удержалась и тоже мило улыбнулась, чуть растягивая губки и почти не открывая зубов.  
— Тут сложно не подготовиться, особенно учитывая то, что моя соседка по комнате выспросила все последние слухи, задания и прочее. Да еще те новички… Они ведь с нами будут учиться, а не жить на учительском этаже? — спросила травница, внимательно смотря зелеными глазами, от взгляда которых у Косли засосало под ложечкой и ему снова захотелось уложить её в снег, чтобы целовать, согревать и греться самому её жизненным теплом, таким мягким и светлым, как её волосы, скрытые под цветастым шерстяным платком.  
— Да, они будут учиться. Если не ошибаюсь, один из них на одном с тобой факультете, — все с той же улыбкой сказал Косли, хотя немного покривил душой. Учиться это еще громко сказано, ой как громко.  
— Простите, я пойду, — внезапно стушевалась девушка и, словно не замечая льда под ногами, побежала в сторону общежития.  
Глядя ей вслед бородач почесал макушку и вздохнул.  
— Хорошо что носишь сапожки. А румянец… Я лишь хотел сказать, что у тебя на щечках расцвели розы, — сказал он скорее самому себе и снова вздохнул. А затем слепил еще один снежок и стал дожидаться следующую жертву. До завтра нужно привести себя в порядок.

Зимние каникулы были мучительными для Кая. Он сам не понимал на каком автомате просыпался по утрам, сколько приседал и отжимался, пока разгонял почти застывшую кровь от холода, и где находил силы бежать в город на работу в таверну.  
Студентов на подобную работу брали неохотно, смотрели презрительно и недоверчиво, но Рубеллит тут был завсегдатаем. К тому же, хозяин помнил отзывы Лиззи о нём, а этой девушке он привык доверять своих клиентов и деньги. Тут у Кая была хорошая репутация, хоть он и напивался иногда — с кем не бывало? — но всегда платил по счетам и не устраивал пьяных разборок.  
Было в этой таверне одно замечательное правило: клиентов обслуживали девушки, заклинателю досталась работа на кухне, рядом с добродушной, приятной женщиной в возрасте. Она многому научила Кая, часто хвалила и очень любила рассказывать о своих внуках и внучках, даже как-то звала заклинателя в гости, но тот был вынужден отказаться. Не может же он предстать перед хозяевами дома в рабочей одежде?  
На кухне было тепло, уютно и часто можно было чего-то перекусить, поэтому от голода Кай не страдал. Но страдал от холода, когда приходилось рысью возвращаться в общежитие, прогревать комнату и ложиться спать. По-другому юноша просто не мог уснуть.  
В те немногие часы отдыха, между работой и сном, он играл на своём музыкальном инструменте. Первые несколько дней и бессонную ночь он потратил, пытаясь настроить его на приятное звучание. Как только он нашел нужные ноты, то пошел искать по немногим из тех, кто остался в Академии, хоть какие-то песни и баллады. Как раз один из подобных музыкантов поделился своими записями, и Рубеллит начал увлеченно осваивать совершенно новое, неподвластное доселе ему направление искусства. А потом приходилось ложиться спать.  
И опять: тяжелое пробуждение в промерзлой комнате, пробежка до работы, отогревание на и возле печки, главное весь день не останавливаться, чтоб не заснуть. Больше всего угнетало отсутствие зимней обуви, и приходилось наматывать на ноги тряпки, накрепко перематывая все веревкой. Даже бродяги выглядели опрятнее, вот честно!  
Зима — это бесполезное время года. А больше всего печалило Кая, когда он каждый день ходил мимо той великолепной ледяной башни и не мог поучаствовать в игре!  
С зарплаты Кай купил себе самую дешевую обувь, которую только нашел. К его жалованию старушка–кухарка накинула ему несколько медяков и даже извинилась, что не может больше. Заклинатель сначала упирался, мол, лучше потратьте на игрушку внучке или внуку, но женщина была непреклонна, и юноша решил не сопротивляться удаче. Оставшиеся деньги он спрятал в стол, мало ли что еще за семестр натворит! С зимней одеждой тоже все было плохо, но пока тряпки спасают, а тратить на что-то более приличное деньги не хотелось. Большая и толстая жаба села на шею Каю и не просто душила, а еще и мерзко квакала.  
Что самое забавное, даже в подобной ситуации заклинатель никогда не киснул. Почти. Только решил обидеться на одного некроманта, когда тот вернется со своего побега, и донимать его каждый светлый, прекрасный и неотразимый день!  
Если же в Академии будут проходить очередные конкурсы, соревнования и иные мероприятия, то Кай захочет засветиться везде. Вот тут и начиналась дилемма: положить все время на выведение учителей из себя, или изолировать себя от общества, участвуя одновременно в четырёх — пяти мероприятиях.  
Юноша начал прыгать, потому что просто так стоять на улице было очень холодно, и даже новая обувь не спасала. Кай шмыгнул носом и откашлялся — да уж, эксперименты над собственным здоровьем не проходили зря. Но крайней мере завтра должен приехать Лёлик, он его напоит, накормит и спать уложит. А Волосатый, который все две недели наверняка где-то грелся в теплом местечке и наедал бока, будет греть его во сне. И снова настанет блаженство!  
А потом Кай застыл и посмотрел на монотонное, серое, тяжелое небо, нависшее над ним. Он мимолетно подумал, насколько оно должно быть далеко, но, кажется, так близко. Парень потянулся рукой к нему, делая вид, что хочет достать до него, хотя бы мазнуть пальцами по самому краю, быть немного ближе, чем есть сейчас. Заклинатель улыбнулся своим мыслям и закрыл глаза.  
Нет, он по прежнему ненавидел холод, но любил эту звенящую тишину. Летом она мягкая, бархатистая, приятная по ощущениям, а сейчас она режет слух, заставляет ежиться.  
Рубеллит открыл глаза и стряхнул с себя наваждение. Оглянулся, высматривая знакомые лица, но почему-то не спешил ни к кому подходить. Странное состояние зимой, когда хочется тепла и не хочется никого видеть. Почти… Видимо, двухнедельная беготня его утомила.  
Кай дал себе пощечину и обругал — чего это тут сопли развесил, а? А ну, быстро ноги в руки и иди греться, пока эти самые ноги с руками совсем не отмерзли!  
С этими мыслями заклинатель вприпрыжку побежал в общежитие, греть комнату и мучить музыкальный инструмент.  
Но все равно зимой снегопад завораживал.

Ликандр ввалился в комнату через несколько часов. Радостный, отъевшийся на маминой кухне и полный боевого духа!  
— Лё-о-о-о-о-оли-и-и-и-и-и-ик! — Рубеллит не стал ждать, пока его друг опустит вещи, кинулся его обнимать и радостно тягать во все стороны. — Чертяка, как же я рад тебя видеть! Мамка хорошо кормила? — Кай быстренько отошел, но так же быстро вернулся в исходную позицию: — О, очень хорошо, мне теплее будет, Лёля! Как же я рад тебя видеть, будто годами не виделись!  
— Твою же… Кай! Полегче, мне семья в дорогу сгрузила!.. Пх-х-х! — алхимика потянули вниз к полу, потом нагло нагнули и Кай начал лохматить ему волосы. Бурный поток эмоций заклинателя было невозможно остановить.  
— А я работал все две недели! — он так же резко выровнял своего друга, от чего тот зашатался, но юноша его остановил. — Жаль что волосы мы так и не перекрасили, хотя сегодня сделаешь зельечко? А? А? А? — парень мелко подпрыгивал на месте и бешеным вихрем крутился вокруг своего соседа, не давая ему поставить вещи на кровать.  
— Да-да! Кай, та дай пройти уже! Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — алхимик с трудом поборол атаку и поставил вещи на кровать. — Я матери рассказал про тебя, так она что-то из моих старых зимних вещей дала. Так и знал что ты не захочешь себе ничего покупать.  
— Но обувь!..  
— И только! А до этого ты в чем ходил? Боги, Кай, ты на себя в зеркало смотрел? В тебе только скелет и остался, ты вообще как жил эти две недели?!  
— Вот ты как… Старуха, Люсь, — заклинатель весело улыбался. — Я нормально ел, раз жив еще!  
— Ты придурок, каких больше не рожают, поэтому жив еще! — Ликандр начал разбирать свой багаж. — Зная и это, я попросил матушку кое-что приготовить в тебе. Так что сейчас будешь есть, греться, а я, так и быть, приготовлю тебе зелье.  
— Лё-о-о-о-оли-и-ик! Я тебя люблю, ты лучший! — Кай с разгона повис на спине у друга и заболтал ногами.  
— Пх-х-х! — закряхтел алхимик. — Харе своими костями меня бить! Сядь уже!  
— Я соскучился!  
— Я тоже! Но, сядь, ты меня угробишь быстрее! И зелье некому тебе будет готовить!  
— Точно! — Кай быстро слез с друга, от чего тот облегченно выдохнул. — Ты лучше занимайся, а я пока тебе слух снасильничаю, — парень залез к себе на кровать и поежился от холодной простыни. — Глянь!  
Он взял в руки инструмент, который до этого бережливо стоял в углу и был не замечен, и протянул Ликандру.  
— Это что за гибрид? — блондин взял его в руки и начал осматривать со всех сторон. — Впервые такое вижу.  
— Конечно, я же сам собрал. Звучит он неплохо, как для меня, но я сам себе не судья. Поэтому, я сыграю? А ты пока не отвлекайся. Накорми меня, зелье приготовь, да спать в тепле уложи, — Рубеллит очень мило захлопал глазками, на что Ликандр хмыкнул:  
— Хорошо, милая!

Актовый зал был забит под завязку, многим пришлось стоять, но зато тепло было так, что по лбу некоторых струился пот. Надышали, называется. Учителя на сцене вместились, как ни странно. Правда, стоя, хотя для таких как Полле вынесли стулья. С таким внешним видом ему скорее нужно в койку отлеживаться. Его почти друг оказался предателем, и в итоге пришлось присутствовать на дознании трупа. Не самое приятное зрелище, как оказалось.  
«И зачем это делать зимой, а не летом?» — подумал Косли, с ленцой ковыряя паркет, пока никто не видит. Мужчина стрелял глазами по залу, чтобы найти светловолосую макушку, но она словно спряталась среди всей этой синевы академической формы. Растворилась, словно в океане. Как её глаза. Бородач на секунду замечтался, пока взглядом продолжал блуждать вокруг. А потом наткнулся на группу из пяти новеньких учеников, разница в возрасте у которых была всего год от младшего к старшему. Новички.  
Три дня после начала каникул. Валил сильный снег. Резкая вспышка энергии со стороны леса, куда подалось так много магов, что в итоге яблоку было негде упасть. Только директор шел сквозь эту возбужденную толпу, словно нож сквозь масло, и они так же расступались подальше от него, не решаясь подступиться ближе к странной избушке, окруженной защитной стеной. Все что осталось от мертвой колдуньи, она десятилетиями жила под столицей и смогла скрыть свое местоположение. Магичка, экспериментатор, каннибал, если правильно судить по костям. Потому что ели они наверняка не только животных. И пять этих нервных детей, которые не понимали что происходит и потому дали себя увести. Потом началось иное, и это было страшно. Косли так точно. Их решили оставить в качестве учеников. Или в качестве…  
— Я приветствую вас, в этот первый учебный день в новом семестре, — резко начал директор, даже не дождавшись пока стихнут все звуки в зале. Все онемели, как только он произнес первое слово. Сухопарая фигура мужчины сильно возвышалась над трибуной. Его длинная седая борода была тщательно расчесана и побелела еще больше, чем раньше.  
Бородач незаметно зевнул. Знал он эти россказни, слушать нечего. Типа: ах, какой прекрасный день, я рад что вы все вернулись в целости и сохранности, как жаль что так получилось в прошлом году и ваши друзья больше не вернутся в свои комнаты, но впредь это будет пресекаться и так далее, и так далее.  
Знал ли он, как тяжело смотреть на соседнюю койку, на ней ещё вчера валялся твой улыбающийся сосед и рассказывал о своих планах на будущее? А сегодня его нет. Не будет завтра. И послезавтра. И через неделю. Месяц. Год. Больше уже никогда он не будет валяться на своей койке и весело болтать. Знает, и ещё как. Он видел всё это своими глазами и едва избежал такой участи.  
Маг решил перевести взгляды на других. Учительница физической культуры стояла с ровной спиной и потрясающе выглядела в мужском костюме, очень уж напоминая парня, особенно с прической под горшок, которая её ничуть не портила. У Зорича были красные уставшие глаза и кислая мина, так как цитадель он всё же разрушить не смог, вместо этого поиздевавшись над каким-то беднягой учеником. Полле вздыхал, упираясь тростью в пол. Ему было всё тяжелее. А ещё одно место среди четверых тёмных магов пустовало, и Косли это немного нервировало. Неужели сбежал? Да нет, этот некромант дал слово, и слово своё он держит из принципа. И из-за матери. Из-за девушки. И вообще не любит когда кто-то своё обещание не держит. Дурак он, в общем. Вернётся, никуда не денется.  
«Интересно, как отреагирует Рубеллит?» — внезапно подумал Косли, снова косясь в зал и ища любой необычный цвет волос. И нашел.  
Кай спрятал руки себе под мышки, пытаясь их согреть. Дышать действительно было нечем, и это не отменяло того факта, что до этого он продрог до костей и сейчас испытывает прекрасные ощущения, когда вроде и жарко, но организм не может отогреться и иногда волнами гоняет дрожь по всему телу. Особенности организма у каждого свои, иногда с вывихом.  
Но больше всего интересовала не линейка, не новые преподаватели, даже расписание не волновало. Ему бы ещё хвосты сдать…  
А Демидас всё-таки сбежал, по-тихому и нагло. Кай до последнего надеялся, что тот хотя бы к линейке вернется, но — нет. Все были, а его нет.  
Поэтому Кай жался теснее к своему соседу, он был не против (его не спрашивали) и зло сверлил взглядом пустое место среди преподавателей темной магии.  
Что ещё его заинтересовало, так это новенькие ученики. Пока было слишком не очень, чтоб думать о них, потому что и думать пока было нечего. Разве что середина года, и все они странно-ушибленно выглядят.  
Тихонько вздохнув, Косли поднял глаза к потолку, словно там находились ответы на все вопросы мироздания, как ощутил за спиной жуткий холод, несмотря на тепло зала. Холод такой степени, что за секунду кровь стынет в жилах. И не только он это почувствовал, кое-кто даже вскрикнул тихонько, хотя голоса директора это не перебило. Да он словно и вовсе не замечал этого. Может потому что часто сталкивался с… самой Смертью. Такой ужас может быть только от неё. Бородач почувствовал как у него замедлился пульс и мельком посмотрел в тот угол, где была Кларисс. Но она лишь с интересом рассматривала то, что шло за спинами преподавателей, которые застывали в одно мгновение. А затем пустое место среди учителей тёмной магии заняла фигура в плаще с огромным капюшоном, скрывавшим лицо, что, судя по всему, не мешал двигаться и смотреть. Тонкие губы синели среди рыжей бороды, успевшей отрасти за две недели, а дыхание было смертельно холодным. Ещё посох в руке, на которой надета перчатка без пальцев, стал последней приметой.  
«Дерек, черт бы тебя побрал и в Аду отжарил, нельзя же так пугать», — подумал Косли, незаметно ото всех вытирая снова взмокший лоб. Вот и явилась пропажа.  
— Кх-х! — молодой заклинатель поёжился и поспешил по нос закопаться в свою одежду. Из-за этого обзор стал ещё меньше, но что нужно было он уже увидел. Познанию ещё помогали шепотки студентов, а также тычок в бок от соседа слева:  
— Я не хочу к нему на пары! — и перепуганные глаза, которые смотрели на Кая. Юноша слегка завис, снова высунул нос, посмотрел внимательнее на учителя и новая волна холода накатила с ещё большей силой, только сейчас это было явно что-то другое.  
— А я хочу кусаться, — буркнул Рубеллит и снова зарылся в свою одежду. Стоять без движения было крайне утомительно.  
— Итак, новым деканом травников становится Еван Коклинкин, — продолжал меж тем директор и Косли искренне восхитился его выдержке. — Так как летом у нас не было такой возможности, хочу представить вам нового учителя по ОТМ, Дерека Демидаса. Хотя, думаю, вы всё же в курсе кто он такой…  
Дерек едва заметно, из-за плаща, скрадывавшем большую часть движений, поклонился и приоткрыл зубы в страшноватой улыбке, больше похожей на оскал.  
— Ах да, теперь с нами будут учиться пять новичков, их перевели из соседней страны в рамках программы по обмену опытом, знаниями и менталитетом, поэтому пожалуйста, ведите себя как можно приличнее, — заканчивал мужчина, тряся своей бородой. — Все свободны, можете расходиться по аудиториям.  
«Да какие занятия в первый день?» — с тоской думал Косли, пробираясь к неподвижно стоящему Дереку, а потом с интересом заглянул под капюшон.  
— Ты жив? — спросил бородач и его снова пробрала дрожь. Черные глаза в обрамлении темных кругов казались огромными провалами.  
— Есть хочу, — едва слышно донеслось из-под капюшона.  
В это время Рубеллит тихо усмехнулся про себя:  
«Да, директор, прилично, обещаю прилично не палиться!» — только их освободили, он запрыгал на месте, как мячик, чтоб согреться. Но толпа расходилась слишком медленно, а их восьмой курс оказался зажатым между старшими курсами и младшими.  
Сейчас больше всего хотелось найти в общежитии у вернувшихся студентов горячительного и засесть у себя в комнате, возвращать страдающий организм в норму. И ещё поесть хотелось, но едой мама Ликандра обеспечила друзей до конца дня так точно. Может, она рассчитывала на неделю, но не могла учесть зверского аппетита Кая.  
Пока толпа постепенно расходились, некромант никуда не спешил.  
— Это пока ещё проблема, столовая нормально никак не заработает, — пролепетал Косли, внимательнее приглядываясь к Дереку. Под плащом оказалась зимняя куртка, штаны, сапоги, да сумка с поклажей, судя по всему. И всё это было куплено в городе еще перед Осенним балом. Кроме…  
— Где ты взял плащ на меху из собак?  
— А ты догадайся, — усмехнулся Дерек, откидывая капюшон. И правда, бледный, с отросшей за столько времени бородой, судя по глазам всё-таки что-то было нехорошо.  
— Где он?  
— Кто? — удивленно спросил Косли, оглядывая друга и тут его случайно толкнул какой-то учитель, но извинился и быстро пошел дальше.  
— А ты догадайся, — на этот раз прищурился некромант и бородач, сглотнув, просто назвал нужный цвет.  
Студенты были похожи на ленивых слизняков, но больше всего радовали стоны с улицы, когда с жары бедные дети попадали в мороз.  
«Ничего, прочувствуйте всю мою боль на себе!» — ехидно думал Рубеллит, хотя догадывался, что скоро его ждет тоже самое.  
Отросшие волосы, которые Кай так и не подстриг, теперь лезли в глаза при каждом удобном случае, а постоянные перепады температуры и влага, создали милые, крупные кудри. Непонятного, оранжево-розового цвета.  
— Та ну, давайте, двигайтесь быстрее, — места стало чуть больше, поэтому Кай повернулся лицом к выходу и начал перепрыгивать с ноги на ногу. Оглянулся, посмотрел на учителя, насупился и снова повернулся к выходу.  
— Великолепно, — усмехнулся Дерек и скрылся где-то за сценой, где был запасной выход.  
— Вот же ж… — сплюнул Косли и почесал макушку. Кажется, сегодня он срочно ведет некроманта в баню, так как тот полностью оброс и рыжие волосы закрывали лицо не хуже капюшона. — А еще чертовски похудел. Они что, на вынужденную диету сели, эти два…  
— Ты заметил что он болен? — спросила внезапно подошедшая Кларисс, от чего бородач подпрыгнул и с удивлением посмотрел на лекаршу.  
— С чего ты взяла? — спросил он.  
— Да так, простуда заметна иногда, — хмыкнула девушка. — Ты на урок не опаздываешь?  
Косли тут же хлопнул себя по лбу и на всей скорости помчался в нужную аудиторию. Возможно, жизнь начала входить в привычное русло.  
Кай продолжал толкаться, желая уже как можно быстрее попасть на свежий воздух.  
— Та твою же!.. — он внезапно охрип и откашлялся, а потом подобрал сопли и начал протискиваться сквозь толпу. Теперь это удобнее делать, ибо он стал еще меньше, вообще не вырос, а шустрости добавилось. Студенты возмущались, хотя тут все били друг друга локтями, наступали на ноги и немного привыкли к толкучке. Но все равно было неприятно.  
Фокус был довольно сложным, но Дереку повезло. Просто категорически повезло и быть по другому не могло. Во всяком случае заранее нарисованный круг сработал, и он внезапно вырос из пола, забрал под полы плаща ученика и провалился с ним под деревянные доски так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, и вырос обратно в темном закутке под лестницей.  
— Кого это я поймал, — сказал он с улыбкой на ухо Каю.  
Парень отреагировать не успел, только начал отбрыкиваться и вжался спиной в стену. Он даже на время забыл все свои обиды и слишком громко выкрикнул:  
— Да ***** же так пугать?! — и ошалело посмотрел на учителя.  
— Зато не в тесной толпе, — пожал плечами Дерек и задумчиво почесал бороду. — Мне отчего-то показалось, что тебе там было неуютно, но если хочешь — верну.  
— Та ну причем тут толпа? — Кай снова откашлялся и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь утихомирить бешеное сердцебиение. — На вас издалека посмотришь, уже помолиться хочется, а тут, — парень нахмурился, — и вообще.  
Он осторожно взял руку учителя, а потом быстро и со всей силы укусил его пальцы. После этого он скрестил руки на груди и снова решил вжаться в стену, надеясь, что сейчас случайно провалится в потайной ход. Если он там есть.  
— Смотрю, ты совсем голодный и тебя тут не кормят, — хмуро заметил Дерек, тряся рукой скорее по инерции, чем из желания чтобы боль прошла. — Что ж, есть еда в кармане специально для тебя.  
Некромант спокойно стянул с себя плащ, накинул на ученика и, отсалютовав, снова прошел сквозь круг, оказавшись в толпе учеников. Не на этот прием он надеялся, ой как не на этот. Вокруг Дерека сгустилась темная аура не магического характера, и люди возле резко отскочили в стороны и этим стерли пару знаков. Сил не осталось и поэтому он направился в лазарет.  
Рубеллит только глазами похлопать успел и шморгнуть носом.  
— Воу, — он закутался в плащ посильнее вместе с руками. Пришлось выпутываться обратно, было интересно что же там в кармане.  
С первой попытки он нашел нечто… Похожее на фрукт, или овощ, или вообще ягода какая? Кай понюхал его — вроде пахнет, лизнуть не рискнул. А лучше всего показать Ликандру, он больше во всем этом знает и понимает.  
Заклинатель снова закутался в плащ и легонько улыбнулся — тепло. Одежда еще хранила тепло некроманта, от чего парень подумал: значит, ничего не изменилось.  
Он еще шире улыбнулся и хихикнул. Но это не изменяет того факта, что месть будет, но откладывается.  
Юноша поспешил к выходу, ловя на себе перепуганные и очень удивленные взгляды студентов. Ну да, это была великолепная идея — заявиться так громко (именно другого слова подобрать нельзя), а потом отдать этот плащ, который видела вся школа на некроманте, своему ученику. Будто бы сказать: всё это — моё. Плюс, яркие волосы Кая привлекали еще больше внимания.  
Наверное, с этого для по школе пойдет еще больше интересных, оригинальных слухов.  
В лазарете Дерек тяжело завалился на ближайшую пустую койку и закутался в одеяло, даже не потрудившись снять обувь, тем более стянуть куртку и прочее. Кларисс будет в бешенстве, зато он поспит, так как сон откладывался последние несколько суток. И едва не загнал Льдинку до смерти. Успел на самое начало этого странного мероприятия, проследил путь до выхода и нарисовал круг перемещения, решив украсть кое-кого из толпы. Укус все еще побаливал. Это было откровенно подло. Хотя сам по себе некромант тоже поступил нехорошо, но всё же он посмел надеяться на лучшее. Что за бред? Всё как всегда.  
— Зато психику относительно восстановил, — хмыкнул некромант и забылся тяжелым сном.  
В этот момент как раз вошла Кларисс и хотела было выпихнуть одетого некроманта из койки, но вместо этого пощупала лоб и вздохнула. Где это он умудрился?

Кай сидел, закутавшись в плащ так, что только цветная макушка торчала на поверхности. Он согрелся, потому что в комнате было хорошо, а до этого его напоили теплым отваром:  
— На, держи, — это Лукас, демонолог. Известный сердцеед и выпивоха, но очень хороший друг, чудесный студент и сыщик доморощенный. Если Кай хотел что-то найти, то сначала шел к Флину, а если тот помочь не может, то приходилось бежать к Лукасу. Удобно было иметь множество полезных знакомств!  
А то что ему давал парень — теплое вино со специями.  
— Не бойся, не отравишься, я их из дома привез, у меня этим отец лечится, — он улыбнулся и сел рядом с Каем.  
— Ему не вино нужно, а нормальные зелья. И поэтому нужно в лазарет, — а это Флин собственной персоной. Лёлик сейчас был в библиотеке, но позаботился, чтоб за заклинателем хоть кто-то присмотрел. Флин просто шел мимо, а Лукас пришел узнать, как плащ учителя по темной магии оказался у Кая.  
Рубеллит молчал.  
Хотя ему и было тепло, но продолжал бить озноб. А это означало только лихорадку.  
— Не пойду, — тихо сказал Кай и отпил вина. Поморщился, потому что больно защипало горло.  
— Меня там снова всяким невкусным напоят, а это змея Кларисс так вообще…  
— Кай, ты себе хуже сделаешь, а потом вообще будешь умирать.  
— Не буду.  
— Я тебя туда силком оттащу, — продолжал Флин.  
— Не пойду, — и снова сделал глоток вина.  
Лукас лишь весело засмеялся и хотел прикоснуться к волосам Кая, чтоб потрепать их, но заклинатель лишь зыркнул на демонолога и слегка отклонился. Тот все понял сразу и сделал вид, что ничего не делал.  
В дверь кто-то тихо поскрёбся, на что Рубеллит аж засиял:  
— Флин, открой! — старший выполнил просьбу друга и впустил в комнату ещё одно нечто непонятного цвета. — Волосатый, сына мой, ты вернулся! — Кай поманил кота к себе.  
Кот воровато оглянулся в поисках алхимика, а затем вильнул хвостом и запрыгнул к Каю на кровать, устроившись у него на коленях.  
— Покоровел ещё больше, — заклинатель потрепал своего питомца и продолжил пить свое «лекарство».  
«Ничего, — думал он, — пару дней и все пройдет. Даже за ночь, думаю…»


	2. Chapter 2

— Вставай, ты, лентяй, — тормошил кто-то некроманта, на что он сонно отмахивался кулаками и старался ударить обидчика, чтобы тот отстал от него. — Нет, Дерек, завтра у тебя уже начинаются пары и отпускать тебя в таком виде я не буду. Нечего позорить Академию, себя и меня в придачу.  
— Вот именно, нечего пачкать казенную постель, — поддакнул сбоку женский, чуть визгливый голос.  
— Что вы за демоны такие? — пробормотал Дерек, с трудом открывая глаза и кое-как садясь на кровати. — Что вам от меня, уставшего путника, нужно?  
— Не откажусь от сердца, черного, словно уголь, печени, сгнившей как мертвец, и… — начала перечислять Кларисс, загибая пальчики.  
— А вообще я намереваюсь отвести тебя в баню. Отпарю по полной, подстригу, побрею и снова ты будешь похож на человека, а не на некроманта.  
— Я и есть некромант, — приподнял одну бровь мужчина, с трудом сдерживая зевок и чувствуя легкое головокружение.  
— Но остальным знать об этом необязательно. Друзей Смерти не очень-то любят даже в мире магов, — фыркнул Косли и начал тянуть друга за руку. — Иде-е-ем, вспомним старые деньки, выпьем винца.  
— А завтра я с трудом пойду на занятия, — крякнул Дерек, сваливаясь с кровати и больно ударяясь об пол.  
— Поэтому я пойду с вами, — хмыкнула Кларисс, с озорством глядя на валяющегося Дерека.  
— Эй, это чисто мужские посиделки! — воспротивился Косли.  
— Тогда будем считать меня мужиком с грудью, — ответила девушка, упирая руки в бока и начиная шипеть, поднимая верхнюю губу и открывая тем самым острые зубы.  
Некромант страдальчески застонал, понимая, что вечер будет если не веселый, то точно многообещающий.

— Вот видишь, всё в порядке, — хихикала уже достаточно подвыпившая Кларисс, рукой поддерживая сползающее с упругой груди полотенце. — И Дерек выздоровел, и ты приятно время провел.  
— Главное, что ты теперь в моей власти, дорогуша, — не менее пьяно хихикнул бородач, дрожащими руками пытаясь подровнять рыжую челку некроманта. Тот сидел и не двигался, опасаясь, что острые концы ножниц оставят на нем шрам не менее впечатляющий чем у лекарши, а это было бы лишнее, в свете последних месяцев. И, тем более, неизвестно что Кай подумает.  
«А какое мне дело что он подумает? — пьяно подумал полуэльф, следя глазами за чем угодно, лишь бы не видеть ножницы. — Да нет, есть дело, потому что я в него влюбился, а он обиделся. И что теперь делать? Ублажать? Попробовать можно, но, боюсь, перед этим мне снова что-то укусят, если не откусят».  
— Итак, Дерек, ты расскажешь что у тебя с руками и как ты умудрился простудиться? — спросила Кларисс, поднося к губам очередной стакан и, не отводя желтых глаз от некроманта, сделала глоток обжигающей жидкости. — Учти, все мы выпили достаточно, но антипохмелин есть лишь у меня.  
— Я топил одну девушку, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
— Что?! — удивленно воскликнул Косли и таки царапнул по лбу друга. Из ранки тут же потекла кровь, но, казалось, никто этого не заметил.  
— Да утопленница решила из озера вылезти и убила парочку жителей деревни. Вот мне и дали заказ, — сказал Дерек, отстраняясь и потирая лоб. Черт, сколько его еще будут ранить в этом месте?  
— А чтобы она больше не вылазила, я слегка подшаманил с её душой и заставил вновь утонуть. Она не хотела и исцарапала сначала мне все руки, а затем утащила с собой. Нет, Косли, я не утопленник, только не смотри на меня так и отложи ножницы. Лучше скажи что это за дети.  
— Но сначала выпьем, — вздохнул бородач, наливая всем по новой порции. — А потом я тебе такое расскажу, закачаешься.  
Пьянство продолжалось всю ночь, а утро приближалось всё быстрее.

А у кого-то утро начиналось слишком медленно, потому что ночью на Кая накатил такой озноб, что он не выдержал и перелез на кровать Лёлика. Алхимик перепугался не на шутку и побежал будить ближайших соседей, чтоб найти зелье для понижения температуры.  
Фрукт, подаренный учителем, бережно лежал на столе и был определен Ликандром как хурма. Но Кай на тот момент уже спал.  
Зелье было найдено и насильно влито в почти не сопротивляющегося заклинателя. Гилриз нашел ещё одежды, чтобы укутать его потеплее, и сел рядом. Он посмотрел в окно на улицу, небо еле заметно начинало светлеть, значит спать им осталось недолго. Стоит предупредить старосту заклинателей, что Рубеллита на занятиях не будет.  
Ликандр собрался и ушел по-тихому, чтоб не разбудить друга. Тот только прекратил метаться во сне.  
Кай проснулся минут через десять, не в силах пошевелиться. А пропускать первый день было нельзя. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, очень сильно про себя ругаясь. Спустил ногу с кровати, в сопровождении тех же ругательств, трёхэтажных и замысловатых.  
А потом Волосатый всей своей немаленькой тушкой прыгнул на него сверху, мол: лежи, несчастье, отсыпайся!  
«Нет, Кай, нужно. Хотя бы поесть нужно…» — и спустил на пол вторую ногу. Только кот был очень тяжелый, и вставать явно не хотел.  
«Или, может, нет?» — тело сопротивлялось движениям. Голова болела уже не так сильно, но слабость была сумасшедшая. Хорошо, что отдача от работы пришла сейчас, а не в её процессе.  
«Тогда без еды, — Кай все-таки сел, — и пусть их всех демон сожрет, но я приползу».  
Он переоделся в форменную одежду и закутался в плащ учителя. Потом оглянулся и посмотрел на подарок, который все также лежал на столе.  
«Лёлик бы хоть записку оставил, интриган», — Кай решил спрятать подарок под подушку, чтоб на самом видном месте не лежал. Брать с собой он его не хотел, боялся потерять.  
На тяжелой ноте, с заплетающимися ногами и совершенно ослабленным, голодным организмом он решил приползти на занятия. Упрямство иногда ума не прибавляло…

Ученики сидели ниже травы и тише стоячей воды, как он когда-то давно требовал еще на самом первом занятии. А уж пифии в этом были профессионалы, так как отношения с учителем не задались с самого начала. Девушки внимательно наблюдали за страдающим от похмелья Дереком, страдания которого заключались в мрачности, идеальном в данном момент слухе и чертовски больной голове, но снаружи он как всегда выглядел спокойным и лишь водил бровью, когда кто-то слишком громко двигался или скрипел пером. Благо он додумался задать им пару вопросов из прошлого семестра, так как знал, на тех кто принимал экзамен надеяться не приходилось. Красная полоса посреди лба некроманта выглядела животрепещуще, особенно после вчерашнего появления. Борода исчезла, как и большая часть чёлки, зато появилась подобная отметка. Кажется, кто-то успел пустить шепоток, мол это знак заключения контракта с демоном. Но, по сути, Дерек и сам был демоном в почти людском обличье и поэтому теория в глазах многих магов умерла, так и не успев явить верхушку. А сейчас некромант просто страдал.  
«Вот же ж, Кларисс, сбежала и даже зелья не оставила», — мрачно думал Дерек, теребя в руке амулет-накопитель. Он нужен чтобы продержаться до конца дня, ибо заставить у кого-то носом пойти кровь или пригвоздить кого-то к месту, при этом не истощив полностью магический запас, было достаточно сложно.  
«Косли и то хорошо, у него день только с третьей пары, а я уже вторую сижу, — продолжал жалеть себя некромант, как бывало в дни похмелья, когда не хотелось ничего и никуда, а приходилось. — Точно кого-нибудь сегодня закопаю и цветочки на могилку посажу за лишний звук. Цветочки. Хм-м… Может ему с кладбища цветочки притащить?»  
Мысли прервал странный звук за дверью и некромант мрачно повернулся в ту сторону.

«Какие, к чертям, травки?!» — Кай лежал головой на парте и мысленно стонал. Хотелось спать, причем он был не в состоянии контролировать этот процесс.  
— Рубеллит, ты жив? — спросил учитель и заклинатель поднял голову, мрачно посмотрев на учителя.  
— Можно выйти? — он думал, что если пройдется по коридорам Академии и немного проветрится, станет немного легче. Кай читал о животных, которые, если останавливаются надолго, то начинают умирать, и сейчас чувствовал себя одним из них.  
— Иди-ка ты в лазарет, — по интонации было слышно, что учитель чуть не послал печально известного студента в места чуть более отдаленные. Кай усмехнулся и сполз со своего места.  
— Спасибо, пойду.  
Гуляя по пустым коридорам Академии, Рубеллит задумал подлую шалость. Он слегка попружинил, думая, сможет ли бегать.  
«На один раз меня хватит, надеюсь», — идея воодушевила заклинателя настолько, что он сам не понял как оказался возле двери кабинета учителя Демидаса. Прислушался, внутри стояла абсолютная тишина.  
Он тихонько вздохнул, запутался в своих же ногах, споткнувшись, а потом пнул дверь и сбежал обратно к себе на занятия.

За дверью никого не оказалось, а когда Дерек повернулся, то и в аудитории стало пусто, так как пифии спрятались под парты в ожидании грома, молний, да чего угодно от темного мага, настроение которого сейчас не отличалось радостью, добром и милашеством. Только рогов, растущих из рыжей макушки, не хватало.  
— Вылезьте, а то хуже будет, — негромко сказал Дерек, прикрывая дверь и возвращаясь к столу. — Если всё написали, то пусть кто-то один соберет ваши свитки, листочки, салфетки и так далее, а я задам пару вопросов и очень надеюсь услышать правильный ответ.  
В аудитории стояла мертвецкая тишина, даже девушка, что взялась собирать работы, словно плыла над полом, а не шла в своих носках, так как тяжелые ботинки она сняла во избежание лишнего шума.  
— Вопрос первый: в какой момент можно заклясть пифию? — спросил Дерек, наблюдая за собиранием работ.  
Одна девушка подняла руку и после кивка некроманта тихо пролепетала:  
— Во время транса.  
— Правильно, садись, — кивнул Дерек, даже не глядя в журнал. Двигаться ему совсем не хотелось. — А кто был за дверью?  
Более мертвой тишины нельзя было найти даже в склепе.

Кай вернулся раскрасневшийся, он еле ходил, но был на взводе. Кивком головы его однокашник спросил: «Все нормально?»  
Он не знал что ответить и пожал плечами. Учитель Демидас точно узнает кто это был, почему-то Кай в этом не сомневался. Хотя бы подумает, кому это наглости хватило такое вытворять.  
А самый наглый в Академии кто? Пра-а-авильно!  
После окончания пары Кай сообщил старосте, что на сегодня с него достаточно, потому ему стало еще хуже и теперь хочется обратно в общежитие, чтоб там свернуться клубочком, взять кота под бок и выспаться.  
Пифии точного ответа дать не смогли, но одну интересную деталь всё же сообщили, поэтому оставшиеся уроки Дерек досиживал в мрачном предчувствии кое-чего хорошего для него и может не очень для Кая, если тот будет сопротивляться.  
Последними были алхимики, среди них находился Ликандр и, как ни странно, один из новеньких, мрачный суровый парень, больше похожий на рыцаря, чем на алхимика. Дерек был все еще зол, похмелье его не отпускало и он скорее по привычке прочел заклинание окаменения и послал в новенького. Да вот только заклинание развеялось на ходу, а в него самого полетело кое-что покруче, от чего Демидас резко присел и создал щит. Об него край заклинания и ударился. Всего край, но защита сломалась и некроманта впечатало спиной в доску. Алхимики всполошились.  
— А это уже интересно, — сказал Дерек, облизывая пересохшие губы и не отрывая взгляда от новенького, который продолжал сидеть и мрачно изучать свою парту. — Учитесь, детишки, как нужно отвечать учителю. Если не боитесь умереть, конечно. Встань, парень!  
Юноша встал, все так же не поднимая глаз, скрытых длинной каштановой челкой и сурово сдвинутыми бровями.  
— Фамилия, имя? — спросил Дерек, садясь за стол и открывая журнал. Всего лишь процедура, так как нужная информация уже находилась на самом нижнем поле, выделенная изумрудными чернилами.  
— Роз Абфетов, — ответил юный недоалхимик тихим, мрачным голосом, но в аудитории его было прекрасно слышно.  
— Отлично, сегодня, так и быть, поставлю вам четыре, но потом у нас настанет обмен любезностями, — растянул губы в улыбке Дерек, напоминая не то лиса, не то змею. — Садись. Надеюсь, никто не захочет меня больше подорвать? Тогда достаем листки.  
Группа дружно застонала, но тут же заткнулась под взглядом черных глаз. Занятия закончились, все начали расходиться, один лишь Дерек продолжал сидеть за своим столом и размышлять. Парень вполне мог его убить и не почесаться при этом. Сильнейшее заклинание, требующее как минимум магической формулы в письменном виде он отправил мысленно и даже удвоил чем-то. Темный среди светлых? Очередной гений? Или тот эксперимент был всё же тотальным?  
Некромант посмотрел в потолок, а затем не заметил как задремал.

Организм сказал «спасибо» юноше, когда он лег, переложив подарок учителя на стол, и наконец-то расслабился. Перед этим он повесил магический огонь, чтоб согревать комнату и теперь лежал с закрытыми глазами, ожидая прихода сна.  
Только вместе со сном у него случился еще один… приход.  
— Кай, — это тот парень с маской в форме черепа животного из давнего сна заклинателя. — Представь себе ртуть.  
Юноша посмотрел на своего собеседника, но не мог понять, к чему тот ведет разговор:  
— Представь себе воду.  
— Что?  
Мальчишка подпрыгнул на месте, а потом резко присел и дотронулся рукой до земли. Почему-то Кай не мог запомнить деталей пейзажа.  
— Представь что ты смешиваешь ртуть и воду, — а потом он растворился.  
— Что? — только и успел снова спросить юноша, когда все вокруг исчезло.

Просыпаясь, он резко дернулся и едва не упал со стула. Это было опасно. Дерек потер заспанные глаза, встал и потянулся. Нужно как-то решить кое-какие вопросы. И начнет он с Косли, который вчера всё рассказал. Да нет, не всё.  
Бородач нашелся в столовой, в их излюбленном углу. Он с кислым видом лениво ковырялся ложкой в каше, из-за чего, наверное, бедная уже испортилась. Некромант сел напротив, нагло притянул тарелку к себе и отобрал из рук ошалевшего Косли ложку.  
— Итак, начнем с самого начала, — сказал Дерек, зачерпывая немного каши, чтобы можно было говорить, и отправил в рот. — Жила-была старушка, у которой было пятеро детей. Потом она каким-то таинственным образом умерла и вот, пожалуйста, дети попадают в Академию. А как проверяли их способности?  
— Обычным вступительным экзаменом, — Косли пожал плечами. — Более мелким, правда.  
— И только не говори, что вы ничего не обнаружили, — резко сузил глаза некромант. — Не ври мне, я остатки сил потратил на одного из них, и то он умудрился меня в стену впечатать.  
— Как это было? — тут же посерьезнел бородач. — Что ты почувствовал?  
— Доску своей спиной. Можешь проверить, может там надпись какая осталась, — проворчал Дерек, не отрываясь при этом от каши. Организм ещё не совсем выздоровел и поэтому есть не сильно хотел. Некроманту пришлось еду в себя впихивать.  
— Говори, Косли, иначе я тебе отомщу.  
Заклинатель покосился по сторонам, но в этот час, к счастью, не считая поваров, в столовой они были одни. Столы прибраны и чисты, нигде не завалялось ни тарелочки. Даже иллюзии цветов в маленьких вазочках сверкали свежестью и почти благоухали.  
— Как бы это сказать, — замялся бородач. — Прости, что я не всё тебе рассказал.  
— Я тебя не прощаю, потому что ты как-то сильно изменился и мне это не нравится, — заметил некромант. — Говори давай, а потом пойдем ко мне, отрабатывать будешь.  
— Злой ты, — со смешком сказал Косли, а затем резко посерьезнел. — Они изначально никогда не были магами.  
Темный удивленно посмотрел на заклинателя и в глазах его плескался вопрос: «Ты шутишь что ли?»  
Не обладая магическими способностями вот так просто впечатать его в стенку лишь краешком заклинания? К тому же, их взяли в Академию. Разбросали по факультетам после небольшого экзамена на выявление магических способностей, и у них не было магии?  
— Только не говори что очередные эксперименты, — сказал Дерек, держа у рта ложку.  
— Не скажу, но что мне за это будет? — растянул губы в улыбке бородач.  
— Я тебя не прокляну.  
— Мы их действительно нашли после магической вспышки в лесу. Не, но сразу, рядом с трупом они провели около трёх дней. Причем именно провели, ели, спали, говорили, а трупик был себе размазан по столу, на который они ставили тарелки, клали книги или упирались руками. Жутковатое зрелище. Мне так точно стало жутко и я пожалел что согласился ехать. Детей мы забрали едва ли не насильно, хотя, сейчас я думаю, что они всё же пребывали в шоке, раз дали себя увести. Здесь начались проблемы. Они начали вести себя более… грубо, что ли, хамили всем, пытались сжечь пару комнат, прорицателю сломали нос. Кларисс пришлось их в итоге привязывать к кроватям и отпаивать успокаивающим. Тогда они становились спокойными, а их буйность понижалась почти до нуля. После этого началась наша работа. Мы исследовали их и… Помнишь ты рассказывал что нашел в куклах переплетения силы?  
— Не силы, а душ, как в итоге оказалось, — ответил Дерек, теперь уже и сам ковыряясь ложкой в тарелке. Он начал догадываться что будет в конце рассказа.  
— Здесь же именно сила. И, как бы это сказать, мы нашли, что основа была пуста. Переплетение различных сил на пустом месте? И не только светлая и темная, но даже магия природы и магия крови. Магии смерти, к счастью, нет, видимо, не прижилась. Не знаю. Но жить с таким по идее невозможно, сила вступает в конфликт. А они живут.  
— И всем стало интересно, как же это? Поэтому решили оставить их здесь на учебу? — уточнил некромант.  
— Можно и так сказать. С одной стороны, директор подумал, что они всё равно сироты, родителей уже точно не найти. К тому же маги, которые не пользуются своей силой правильно, делают это хаотично, и их нужно научить.  
— А с другой стороны как же это, жить с таким винегретом внутри и не свихнуться? — фыркнул Дерек. — Хотя, какое мне дело, но боюсь, что нужно будет за ними следить глаз за глаз, понимаешь? Они опасны и даже очень. Я бы от них избавился.  
— Интерес как всегда превысил самосохранение. Поэтому поговори об этом вопросе с директором. Да не волнуйся ты, Дерек, что может случиться? Ну, размазали тебя по стенке, не отчаивайся. Рано или поздно это кто-то да сделал бы. Думаю, ты не потерял свой статус чудовища, — захихикал бородач. — Всё случается рано или поздно.  
— Идём, — резко встал Дерек. Он не хотел показать, но да, всё же свершилось. Его, гения, некроманта, садиста и просто чудовище смог цепануть ученик. И теперь он плотно сжал губы.  
— Куда?! — удивился Косли, широко раскрыв свои карие глаза.  
— Отрабатывать твой вчерашний промах, — мрачно хмыкнул Дерек.  
— А кто тебя вчера в баню за свой счет водил? — возмутился Симуш.  
— А кто вчера дал мне ножницами в лоб, а затем отпустил Кларисс, прежде чем она отдала антипохмельное? Теперь будешь помогать мне дом прогревать.  
— Черт, надо было оставить тебя с Каем наедине, глядишь, подобрел бы, — пробормотал себе в бороду заклинатель, тем не менее вставая и плетясь за другом.

Он уже было поднес горящую лучину к трубке, но резко остановился под строгим взглядом многое повидавших глаз.  
— Касатик, иди свой дым дьявольский на улице пускай, а не у меня в чистой хате, — сказала старушка, указывая пальцем на дверь.  
Бородач, предатель такой, лишь уставился в свою миску и продолжил хлебать суп, причмокивая. Третью миску, причем.  
«Надо бы его с собой на тракт взять или ещё куда, а то так разъелся, что скоро в дверь не пролезет», — думал Дерек, натягивая куртку и выходя в чистый дворик, погруженный в зимний сон. Его собственный двор больше напоминал кладбище что до, что после уборки. Старушка встретила его с радостью, покачала головой на бледность, худобу и рану на лбу (Косли в тот момент подозрительно кашлянул). После, выдала лопату, которую попросили парни, и пока они откапывали двор и дом из-под снега, она носила им обжигающе-горячие отвары и компоты из сухофруктов. Дом и правда был погребен, а так как солнце уже успело уйти, заклинатель смог наколдовать лишь несколько световых пульсаров, чтобы работать было не так темно.  
Они умудрились закончить до полуночи, причем, помимо некромантовского, почистили ещё и двор старушки, ей было тяжело это делать. Сейчас же друзья сидели и ужинали, пока соседний дом прогревался от растопленной печки, вот только достаточно тепло там станет лишь к утру. Главное спать в лазарете или таверне больше не придется, у него есть своя обитель.  
«Свой дом. Это так странно звучит», — думал некромант, выпуская из легких снежное облако дыма прямо в тихую звездную ночь. В общем, он не против жить здесь ещё шесть лет. А дальше нужно посмотреть. Все же, здесь его семья, с которой не хотелось бы встречаться. Друзья, которых иногда откровенно хотелось убить. И мальчишка, которого он начал стесняться любить. За две недели много мыслей в голове пронеслось, и эта стала одной из основных. А еще тот укус подтвердил сомнения. Он боялся открыть свое мертвое сердце и снова остаться один в могиле.  
«Или поцеловать его чтобы, понять? Но и при поцелуе можно соврать».  
Дерек вздохнул и обозвал себя идиотом. Это на него зима так действует. Завтра занятия с восьмым курсом заклинателей, там и увидит. А еще эти экспериментальные детишки. За ними нужен глаз за глаз, с такими силами и внутренним миром. Или адом.  
Докурив, некромант вернулся в гостеприимный домик своей соседки.

Всё-таки, когда солнце садится так рано — это один большой, просто огромный минус. Кай почти истратил все силы на иллюзию, но постарался всё сделать как можно более тщательно и вернулся к себе в комнату.  
Он резко открыл дверь и тут же увидел, что Волосатый падает на месте как подкошенный. Рубеллит сначала застыл, потом весело улыбнулся и подошел к своему питомцу:  
— Не волнуйся, это не Лёлик, — он погладил кота, и тот посмотрел на своего второго хозяина. — Можешь не притворяться мертвым.  
— Мяу? — кот перевернулся на бок и махнул хвостом.  
— Есть будешь?  
— М-р-р-р! — кот встал на лапы, начал крутиться вокруг заклинателя и ластиться к нему.  
— Минуточку, кошара, я сейчас рухну, — Кай с трудом добрался до шкафа, где они хранили еду для кота. Просто потому что столы обоих студентов были забиты всякой всячиной под завязку.  
Накормив животное, Рубеллит повесил магический огонь взамен старого, что совсем недавно исчез, хорошо закутался в плащ учителя, своё одеяло и завалился на бок. Через некоторое время мурлыкающий кот свернулся клубочком возле живота Кая и вскоре студент уже мирно спал без сновидений.

Утром Дерек и ночевавший у него Косли шли на работу, шмыгая носами и выпуская из разгоряченного быстрой ходьбой тела огромные клубы пара.  
— Даже не представляю, как ты делаешь это каждое утро, — пыхтел Косли из-под капюшона, открывавшего каштановую бороду, полную хрусталиков застывшей воды.  
— Легко, дело привычки, лентяюшка, — хмыкнул Дерек, чувствуя как между курткой и свитером лежит коса вдоль хребта, и это вызывало неприятные ощущения.  
— Ничего я не лентяюшка, люблю удобство и вкусно поесть, — насупился бородач, делая шаг шире, из-за чего у него только сильнее сбилось дыхание. — Черт.  
— Вот видишь, — спокойно заметил Дерек. — Мне и то проще идти, несмотря на табак.  
— Ты некромант и можешь сильнодействующий яд вместо чая пить, и хоть бы хны, — продолжал ворчать заклинатель.  
— После смерти может и да, а так, только вприкуску с чем-то, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Плюс я все равно пробегу кросс лучше тебя.  
— Хочешь поспорить? — тут же спросил бородач со вспыхнувшими азартом глазами.  
— С тобой хочу, — тут же кивнул некромант, протягивая руку. — На три желания.  
— На два, — возразил заклинатель, пожимая руку друга.  
— Тогда на одно, — фыркнул некромант.  
— Тогда сами духи на два велели, — хохотнул бородач и разбил руки. — Заметано!  
— Хм-м, ну, ладно, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Тогда потом договоримся о времени, а то я и так к заклинателям опаздываю.  
— Заметано!  
И каждый разошелся в свои стороны, едва не поскользнувшись.


	3. Chapter 3

Впервые в жизни Кай не знал как себя вести. Обострившееся в первом семестре чувство опасности кричало ему: «Не подходи к этому новенькому, не смотри на него и вообще сделай вид, что его тут нет», — но природное любопытство кричало совершенно противоположное.  
Рубеллит готовился принимать проклятие, хоть откуда. А все остальные его одногруппники старались вести себя как можно тише, хоть учитель и опаздывал уже на пару минут. Если Демидас придет и увидит тут дурдом, то беды не миновать.  
Кай весело улыбнулся, потому что из-за этого хотелось устроить хаос. Он закашлялся, отмечая, что кашель стал ещё хуже — этим обратил внимание новенького на себя. У этого парня были короткие, неровно подстриженные русые волосы, очень бледная кожа, янтарные глаза, но больше всего студента удивляли огромные, почти черные синяки под глазами. Он смотрел равнодушно, но Кай ощутил, что тот был на взводе. И чем дольше он смотрел на Рубеллита, тем больше раздражался. Тем не менее, Кай кивнул в знак приветствия, парень кивнул в ответ и отвернулся.  
Казалось, что он вот-вот взорвется. Это было, когда учитель начинал раздражаться — такое заклинатель видел только один раз и с чудом остался в живых. А этот, видимо, был в состоянии «на грани» постоянно.  
Кай решил оторвать кусок пергамента и начертить там формулы защиты — на одном, а на втором клочке пентаграмму. На случай бурного приветствия.  
Он улыбнулся и провел языком по нижней губе. Как бы там ни было, он соскучился.  
Дерек влетел в аудиторию не хуже северного ветра, на ходу снимая куртку.  
— Плохенького вам утра, — поздоровался он с учениками и автоматически щелкнул пальцами. С потолка тут же пошел дождь безмолвия, только не золотой как у светлых магов, а серебристый.  
Как только Кай увидел учителя на пороге, он положил два пальца на пентаграмму и влил в неё силы для защиты. Штука очень действенная и работает, пока её или насильно не разрушат, или не порвется бумажка. В ответ же полетело простое заклинание, которое сделает пол под ногами учителя скользким.  
Некромант успел дойти до стола, когда понял, что немного скользит, но не зря же он много времени провел в лесу. Поэтому просто осторожным и красивым движением прислонился к столу, делая вид что так и надо. Усмехнулся и посмотрел в вполне определённом направлении.  
— Что ж, журнал, — сказал он негромко.  
— П-ф-ф! — громко фыркнул Кай и скрестил руки на груди. — Чудесно выглядите!  
В это же время Сатилла бегом несла журнал учителю. Её лицо выражало страх и панику, а еще парень практически видел, как у девушки дрожали руки. Неужели она напридумывала себе, что при неаккуратном приближении к учителю Демидасу он её тихо ночью украдет, зажарит и съест, причмокивая? Кай только весело усмехнулся такой мысли — этот учитель мог… Пустить такой слух. Но хватит им пропаж.  
Журнал едва не выпал из неуверенных рук, но Дерек спокойно его подхватил, как и девушку, которая тоже поскользнулась на полу, едва не полетев вниз.  
— Осторожнее, — предупредил он с мрачным лицом и поднял девушку так, чтобы на скользкие места она не наступала. — Иди на место. Итак, в классе все есть?  
Кай промолчал и вместо этого посмотрел на ещё один листок с заклинанием. Война, значит?  
“ У нас… новенький» — кивнула в сторону девушка и ещё более перепугано посмотрела на руки учителя, державшие её.  
— Новенький на восьмом курсе? — удивленно приподнял брови Дерек и посмотрел вниз, на последнюю строчку. — Новенький же алхимик, а у них всех разница в один год. Что-то напутали?  
Поясница у некроманта зачесалась, и он мысленно начертил формулу защиты, перенаправляя любое заклинание в потолок.  
Девушка замотала головой, говоря этим, что сама не знает о происходящем.  
«Может, за особые заслуги сюда направили?» — подумал заклинатель, снова глянув на того парня. Судя по виду, тот сейчас вот-вот взорвется.  
— Хорошо, я потом поинтересуюсь у директора, — кивнул Дерек. — Садись уже за парту, только аккуратно. Хотя, можешь всё же упасть, наглядное пособие нам не помешает.  
И достаточно мило улыбнулся.  
Девушка сильно покраснела и с трясущимися коленками медленно поплыла обратно. Она с трудом добралась до своего места, а Кай тем временем решил попридержать формулы и кинул заклинание, которое выводит соперника из равновесия, в учителя.  
Как он и ожидал. Защита сработала безотказно и заклинание полетело в потолок. Накопительный амулет на груди начал постепенно нагреваться. Ещё немного и ему придется ещё с пять купить. Но в очередной раз перед учениками он не упадет, нет уж, хватило уже.  
— Думаю, ваши друзья успели предупредить вас об опросе, — сказал Дерек, со скучающим видом откладывая журнал и стягивая наконец с себя куртку, которую положил на стол. Туда же полетел и шарф.  
— Тогда сегодня у нас небольшая практика.  
— Так практика или опрос? — уточнил Кай.  
— Опрос на практике, Рубеллит, — улыбнулся учитель. — И, раз уж вы вызвались, несмотря на заклинание тишины, можете выйти к доске.  
— Приплыли, — Кай посмотрел на новенького мальчика, но тот сейчас был больше увлечен рассматриванием вида из окна.  
Прочистил горло, с трудом подавив в себе желание устроить тут кашляльный концерт, и прошептал контрзаклинание. Пол стал нормальным и Рубеллит спокойно вышел к доске, нацепив озорную улыбку. Новый семестр хорошо начинать с позора!  
— Итак, Рубеллит, свой собственный скользкий пол вы убрали прекрасно, — кивнул Дерек и убрал куртку со стола на стул. Нужно будет потом её закинуть на кафедру. — А что насчет чужих заклинаний? Например, онемение? Хотя нет, это мы уже проходили и так не интересно. Может, обжорство? Вам бы сейчас точно не помешало поесть, а то ишь как исхудали.  
И у Дерека засосало под ложечкой. Парень и правда был очень и очень худ, словно все эти две недели он ничего толком и не ел. Быть того не может. Правда же?  
Заклинатель положил руку на живот и провел по нему. Он не считал, что вообще как-то изменился.  
— Я нормально ел! И вообще не изменился, не надо, — парень улыбнулся. — А что насчет разрушения чужой защиты?  
— Разрушение чужой защиты будет чуть попозже, — пожал некромант плечами, ему на секунду захотелось поежиться. — Тогда заклинание временной слепоты. Как бы на вас его наложить… Эй, зал и галерка, желающие есть?  
И мужчина внимательно осмотрел всех оставшихся учеников.  
— Есть один, — сказал Кай, смотря на своих замерших однокашников, — только он перед вами и хочет, чтобы вы защиту его разрушили, а потом делайте что хотите.  
Рубеллит зацепился взглядом за Сензиба — парень во время сессии все уши ему прожужжал про основы темной магии, и как это нужно, полезно и действенно. А теперь почти прячется под парту. Кай слегка кивнул головой, подзывая парня к себе, тот в ответ разве что пальцем у виска не покрутил. Рубеллит в ответ смешно нахмурился и снова попытался вытащить его к себе жестами.  
«По крайней мере, это точно не смертельно, вот трусишка!»  
— Что хочу, говоришь? — вроде как заинтересованно спросил Дерек, подходя к ученику ближе и заглядывая ему в глаза. А заодно незаметно прощупывая защиту в поисках формулы.  
— А не пожалеете ли вы о своих словах, Рубеллит? Даже если мы в итоге пойдем на кладбище и будем откапывать прошлогодние трупы? Думаю, они успели уже достаточно прогнить для ваших ручек, таких нежных и требующих эстетики.  
Кая такое обращение немного задело, и он поднял свою левую руку и показал учителю: со стертыми кончиками пальцев от игры на своём инструменте, которому он так и не дал названия, поцарапанную, в мозолях и не до конца заживших ожогах от тяжелой работы на кухне в таверне. Рука простого работяги.  
Юноша пожал плечами:  
— Может, стану не таким брезгливым, нежным и ранимым, — он улыбнулся, а на ходу решил вспомнить формулу временной слепоты. Воспоминания приходили тяжело, но они точно это когда-то проходили, хоть и в теории.  
— Ну, хорошо, — сказал некромант, подавляя желание схватить эти пальцы и поцеловать их, но лишь снова отошел к столу и расстелил на нем лист бумаги. — Что вы знаете о заклятии временной слепоты?  
— Во-первых, физически маг остается здоровым. Потом, по действию это заклятие похоже на ширму, полностью закрывающую взгляд. Лучше ждать, пока оно пройдет, потому что маг, если будет пытаться его снять без чьей-либо помощи, рискует повредить себе глаза. Формулу… помню, — пока Кай говорил это, он убрал руки за спину и смотрел куда-то поверх головы некроманта, чтоб не отвлекаться.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Дерек и резко нарисовал силой руну в воздухе и послал в щит, что тут же начал трещать и постепенно рассыпаться. — Что-нибудь ещё? О наложении, например.  
Бумажка, на которой Кай рисовал защитную пентаграмму, тоже порвалась у него в правой руке напополам.  
— Маг должен смотреть в глаза другому магу, даже несколько секунд. Или же через прикосновение, но нужно закрыть оба глаза, потому что заклинание может не возыметь тот эффект. И это нужно делать не с самого формирования заклинания, а почти под конец. Собственно, это одно из отличий заклинания полной слепоты. И… — Кай смотрел на волосы учителя и думал, что снова хочет до них дотронуться. Это превращалось в манию.  
— Я хочу ходить к вам на дополнительные.  
Кажется в зале кто-то крякнул от удивления. Некромант почувствовал, что челюсть у него немного отвисла, но рот точно не открылся. А потом улыбнулся и чуть ближе подошел к ученику, сложив руки за спиной для удобства, и полуприкрыл глаза.  
— На дополнительные? Это не считая практики? Кстати! — обратился он к сидящим зале. — Всё будет как и в том семестре: практику я провожу с теми, кто очень провинился.  
— Хочу научиться так разбивать защиту. И поскорее перейти с формул на пассы, и вообще… Студент хочет учиться, в чем проблема? — Кай состроил смешную гримасу и прикусил нижнюю губу. Дурная привычка, ох, дурная!  
— Или мне что-то взорвать для этого нужно?  
— Да нет, ничего такого, — пожал плечами Дерек, двигаясь по аудитории сначала перед Каем, а затем за его спиной. — Просто до этого о дополнительных занятиях никто не просил и я вот думаю, что на них ещё можно делать помимо изучения пассов, формул, проклятий. А взрывать ничего не нужно, учительский совет до сих пор ищет шкодника, который пару месяцев назад подорвал плац и часть леса, юноша.  
— Я не хочу говорить плохого о совете, — парень пожал плечами. — Вот и придумайте чем займемся. У меня скопился ряд вопросов, — и вновь начал шептать заклинание защиты.  
— Вот и прекрасно, — резко выбросил руку Дерек и прошептал последнее слово заклинания, которое в это время прорабатывал в голове, на ухо парню. -…хроникос.  
А затем обхватил Кая второй рукой, чтобы не вырвался.  
— Итак, ребята, помните, даже если вы болтаете снаружи и похожи на котов, объевшихся сметаной, дабы направить проклятие внутри вы должны оставаться всё такими же мерзкими тварями, — сказал он в зал почти равнодушным тоном.  
— Блин, — Кай для проверки дернулся, — я так и знал! Чуть-чуть не успел же…  
— Ну, Рубеллит, сейчас ты немножко ослепнешь, а потом пойдем выполнять моё желание в лазарет, — с хитрой улыбкой сказал Дерек ученику прямо в ухо. — А вы, господа, будете писать сочинение на тему «Способы защиты от проклятия снаружи и внутри» вплоть до тех пор, пока я не вернусь. Всё понятно?  
Кай дополнительно закрыл глаза, чтоб не отвлекаться на мерзкую тьму и постарался нащупать концы заклятия. Но распутывать самостоятельно его побаивался, потому что схема была слишком хрупкой, как он и говорил.  
— Стоп, почему в лазарет? Я не хочу в лазарет, — и закашлялся, слишком долго сдерживался.  
— Потому что там тебя можно привязать к койке, Рубеллит, и ты не причинишь себе лишнего вреда. Ты же не хочешь повредить свои глаза? — фыркнул Дерек, начиная тащить парня в сторону двери в той же позе. — А вы пишите сочинение, пишите. Главное, грамотно, и не сильно скатывайте с учебника, я прекрасно помню что там написано.  
— Удачи всем! — на прощание пожелал Кай, сглотнул и очень сильно покраснел. Фантазия устроила бурный переворот в его черепушке.  
— Только… это… — уже совсем тихо сказал парень, — только чтоб меня со стенки потом не оттирали начинашки.  
Выйдя из кабинета, Дерек отпустил парня всего на секунду, чтобы в следующий момент перекинуть одну его руку себе через шею и уже так вести в лазарет.  
— А чего они должны тебя от стенки отчищать? Тогда уже от кровати? — хмыкнул некромант.  
— Ну да, с вас станется. Вокруг никого?  
— Скоро до лестницы дойдем, — почти не разжимая губ, ответил Дерек. — Вот там точно никого. Под лестницей ещё и темно. А в лазарете койки есть, к которым тебя можно привязать.  
«Что-то ты разошелся сегодня», — подумал немного мрачно некромант и едва тихо вздохнул. Парень был худой, но чертовски теплый и чувствовать снова его запах было сродни небольшому мучению.  
— Да я тут подумал, что вы мне силы за две недели должны. И вообще, конечно, я понимаю, что это не моё дело, но предупреждать нужно… — Кай снова начал бурчать и смущаться. Много чего хотелось сказать, но он решил поделиться только одной мыслью: — Между прочим, хоть было и весело, но я скучал.  
— Силу за две недели вливать я в тебя не буду, а то и правда придется тебя от стенки отскребать, — хмыкнул Дерек, а затем, осторожно оглянувшись, увлек ученика в тень под лестницей (хорошее всё-таки место ещё со времен учебы) и прижал его спиной к стене. — Я тоже соскучился. Не поверишь. Так соскучился, что тоже хочу за что-нибудь укусить.  
И осторожно куснул за хрящик уха.  
— Я уже свою кусачую месть исполнил, — студент положил ладонь на затылок учителя и запустил пальцы в его волосы, слегка массируя кожу головы. Он наклонил голову, чтоб облегчить доступ к своим ушам.  
— А вот не мстил бы, получил бы капельку силы раньше, — хмыкнул некромант, прикрывая глаза и зарываясь носом в светлые волосы. — Это мне нравится намного больше, вот это настоящее приветствие.  
Он снова укусил парня за ухо, постепенно переходя к мочке и с силой прижимая к себе.  
Кай резко выдохнул и мурлыкнул, почти точно как кот.  
— М-м-м… Я вообще не знал, вернетесь ли вы, коль честно.  
— У меня как минимум контракт на шесть лет, — хихикнул некромант, проводя носом по его шее. — У тебя шарф есть?  
— Обзавелся за зиму, — слегка хрипло сказал Кай: из-за болезни или из-за происходящего — понять не мог.  
— Это хорошо, он тебе понадобится, — выдохнул Дерек и провел по шее на этот раз губами, прежде чем прикусить кожу и поцеловать её.  
— Они подумают, что вы меня душили, если спалюсь случайно, — Рубеллит задрожал и напрягся, вцепившись одной рукой в одежду учителя, а второй продолжая перебирать его волосы.  
— Хорошая идея. Скажешь, нарвался на дополнительные и вот те на, — хрипло прошептал некромант, снова целуя нежную шею и задирая Каю рубашку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по животу.  
— Хмпф! — тяжело было расслабиться в таких условиях. Уж слишком непривычно, но такие желанные прикосновения!  
— И тогда к вам на практику точно очереди не будет. Хотя, ещё свежи воспоминания первого семестра.  
— Ну, за первый семестр меня вроде бы оправдали, — заметил мужчина переходя на другую сторону шеи, а пальцами легонько, чтобы не защекотать случайно, проводя почти под ребрами. — А очереди… Зачем они нам вообще нужны?  
— А-ах! — неожиданно для себя выдал Кай, прикусил губу и в ответ повёл кончиками пальцев пальцами по шее учителя. — Не нужны… Определённо…  
— Вот именно, — выдохнул резко Дерек и отстранился, из-за чего споткнулся и едва не упал. — Черт.  
Заклинатель тяжело дышал, а потом не выдержал и начал кашлять, причём так, будто хочет выплюнуть свои лёгкие.  
— Однако, — в ушах звенело, но он не отходил от стенки, боясь упасть из-за отсутствующего зрения на ровном месте.  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Дерек и, подойдя к своему ученику, снова перекинул его руку через шею и повел в сторону лазарета.  
«Какой же я все-таки идиот. А если бы не сдержался? Он же ещё… девственник. Черт. Хотя реакция от женской не отличается. Может, не всё ещё потеряно? У меня», — думал некромант тем временем.  
— Опустим петухов, — продолжил Кай. — Зачем в лазарет? Я туда не хочу.  
— Потому что там Кларисс, — чуть отстраненно ответил Дерек, продолжая проматывать в голове последнюю мысль. — Она проследит за тобой, чего-нибудь в глаза полезного закапает, а я тем временем вернусь на урок.  
— Я насчёт дополнительных не шутил, — напомнил юноша.  
«Лишь бы никакой гадости дополнительно выпить не заставила. Молодчина, Кай, второй день второго семестра и ты уже в лазарете».  
— Я так и понял, — вздохнул некромант громко. — И уже думаю во что же они в итоге превратятся.  
— Лучше всего о таком не думать, — юноша радостно улыбнулся. — Главное остаться целым! А там как получится.  
— Боюсь, с такими темпами ты целым не останешься, — буркнул Дерек и покосился на шею парня, на которой уже назревали отметины. И понял, что хочет ещё так сделать. А потом ниже, ниже, ниже. Нет, эти дополнительные точно пыткой скорее станут.  
— Что со мной не то? Я прям чувствую, как вы на меня смотрите, — Кай улыбнулся. — Лучше расскажите, пока мы тащимся, как можно самостоятельно это заклинание распутать.  
«Малыш, если бы ты знал куда и зачем я хочу тебя затащить, ты бы так не улыбался», — подумал некромант и снова вздохнул. Концентрация, контроль, собачки со швабрами.  
— Формула хрупкая, плюс я её немного подретушировал, чтобы запутать нить и конец спрятал в клубке. То есть, или в течении часа ты распутаешь этот клубок…  
— Допустим, клубок я нашёл, потом потерял, теперь вот снова я его нашёл, — заклинатель мысленно вернулся к тому, на чём его приятно прервали. Да он и сам прервался с удовольствием.  
— Распутаю, даже спешить не буду по привычке, и что дальше делать?  
— В течении часа заклинание развеется. Или можно клубок подпалить, — пожал плечами некромант. — Минус в том что при этом можно ослепнуть, если что-то пойдет не так и слишком сильно захватит паутину заклинания. Клубок, точнее. А если ты заклинание не спеша распутал, можешь попить с врагом чайку, поболтать за жизнь, обсудить пирожки, потянуть за ниточку, сказать контрзаклинание и, пожалуйста, снова увидеть свет. Глаза, правда, как со сна заслезятся, но это детали.  
— Тогда мне подпаливать? — и поспешил добавить. — Я не пойму, пока не попробую.  
— Лучше пока не пробуй. Потяни. Поджог это крайний случай. Очень крайний.  
Последние слова он сказал Каю на ухо достаточно угрожающим тоном, намекая на прошлые взрывы и надеясь, что ученик хоть какой-то урок из этого вынесет. Помимо излечения от заклинания слепоты.  
Кай нервно сглотнул и еле сдержался, чтоб не почесать ухо. Учитель действительно накрутил. Такой милый клубок, который легче было поджечь к чертям, а не осторожно распутывать чуть ли не узелки.  
— А в это время враг чай допил и ест пирог, — небольшой ступор, потому что Кай чуть не потерял где распутывал, но вовремя вернулся к своей задаче. Нить была не просто хрупкая, а едва ли не паучья — у юноши фактически мысленно дрожали руки при распутывании.  
— Капец…  
— Я бы мог тебе предложить подождать, конечно, но ты же не послушаешь, — заметил Дерек, толкая ногой дверь лазарета и осторожно туда входя. — Клари-и-и-и-исс. Надеюсь, ты не здесь.  
— О нет, только не она, — Кай снова чуть не сбился. — Заприте меня в кладовой, я хочу сам со всем разобраться.  
— Зато она лучшая в своем деле, — заметил Дерек, укладывая ученика на койку и садясь там же на край. — Да и в обиду тебя не даст. А позлословить… Ну, жить ей так проще, этой стерве.  
— Видимо, раньше было не так, раз сейчас проще, — ляпнул Кай не подумав, потому что все его мысли были в заклинании.  
— Раньше она была скрытной, тихой и приторговывала опасными зельями. Потом влюбилась, едва не умерла. Стала такой. Вот так всё легко, — сказал Дерек, глядя в потолок. Возвращаться в аудиторию абсолютно не хотелось.  
— В общем… Клубок я вроде — как осилил, — Рубеллит согнул одну ногу в колене. — Печально… Не повезло ей с любовью.  
— И с ребенком тоже, — задумчиво пробормотал Дерек, вспомнив момент, когда они её только нашли. Лицо в крови, как и белоснежное когда-то платье, зубы еще обычные, ровные, волосы каштановые. Абсолютно другая умирающая девушка.  
«А возродилась стервой».  
— Клубок осилил? Теперь что-то видишь? — некромант поднес к глазам ученика пальцы и пошевелил ими.  
Кай одним резким движением схватил руку учителя за ладонь и приоткрыл один глаз:  
— Ну… Как сказать? — а бормотание Демидаса он чудесно слышал, и мысленно поблагодарил его за ещё один возникший вопрос, который пока что придётся отложить на дальнюю полочку.  
— Можешь словами, можешь действиями, — пожал плечами некромант, присматриваясь к лицу парня. Воспаления нет вроде, синяки обычные, белок без покраснения. Может, и нормально прошло.  
— Скажу, что это было медленно, — студент открыл второй глаз и проморгался. — Хочу научиться быстрее, ибо враг бы не только покушать успел, но и убить меня раз десять.  
Руку Демидаса парень отпускать не спешил.  
— Ещё до этого тебя нужно бы умудриться ослепить. Главное, в глаза не смотри и не подпускай недоброжелателя слишком близко. Я-то воспользовался твоей невнимательностью, вот и всё, — некромант улыбнулся и пальцем второй руки задрал рубашку парня и обвел им пупок. — Черт, что-то проголодался.  
— Это просто вам я верю, а вы этим пользуетесь, — Кай посмотрел вниз, приподнял одну бровь и уточнил. — Кто именно и почему именно?  
— Я. По тебе, — хмыкнул Дерек и, наклонившись, провел языком по животу парня.  
— Хмпха-а-а! — Кай постарался приглушить голос, хотя его всего перетрусило от действий учителя. В приятном плане, и он сильнее сжал ладонь Демидаса.  
— Новая форма садизма! — тихо прошептал юноша, прикрыв свой рот рукой.  
— Садизма, да? — спросил мужчина и чуть куснул кожу под ребрами. — Я бы поспорил. Вот если найти веревку и привязать тебя к этой кровати…  
— Только если ты выкупишь у меня эту кровать и поставишь в своем доме, — раздался позади настолько злобный голос Кларисс, что коса некроманта встала дыбом. Он даже не захотел оборачиваться, чтобы не увидеть это дьявольское выражение лица.  
— А я говорил, что не хочу в лазарет, — Кай отпустил руку учителя, не выдержал и хихикнул.  
«И вообще, стучаться нужно», — подумал он и закрыл ладонью глаза, потому что было дико стыдно. Причем за обоих. Скоро в лазарете они будут персонами нон — грата.  
— Ну, у нашего некроманта же нет денег на приличный номер в таверне, — прошипела Кларисс, скрестив руки на груди.  
Мужчина встал, откашлялся, взглянул на девушку фирменным взглядом, и сбоку лопнул пузырек. Силы столкнулись немножко.  
— В гостиничных номерах клопы, — заметил он, поправляя рубашку ученика.  
— Ты же ими питаешься, можешь на обеде сэкономить, — приподняла бровь девушка с хитрой усмешкой. Она-то поняла, что не всё равно должно быть отнюдь не рыжеволосому мужчине, а лежащему рядом на койке парню. Ха, забота так и прет из всех щелей.  
Кай сел на постели и пригладил торчащие в разные стороны волосы, отметив про себя, что лоб снова странно горячий. Но голова не болела, как у него обычно бывает на температуру. Значит это что-то незначительное.  
Хотелось огрызнуться, но тут они действительно… Сплоховали.  
Что сказать насчёт клопов? Если бы не Ликандр, у них в комнате точно бы завелись жители похлеще, потому что Рубеллит не очень любил следить за порядком. Но иногда чистоплотность алхимика была заразительна, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь.  
— Но это не значит, что мне понравится, если они будут по мне ползать, — покривил душой Дерек и тут же за это получил.  
— В последний раз, когда я такое видела, тебе было откровенно плевать и… она потом неделю на тебя дулась за это, примерный мальчик, — хмыкнула Кларисс и показала заточенные зубы.  
— Пойду-ка я… В класс. А то они там что-то не то сотворят, — фыркнул Дерек и резко направился к выходу. — Позаботься о нём. Заклинание слепоты.  
И вышел за дверь.  
— О, наконец-то тут тихо, — вполне мило улыбнулась девушка и, подойдя к Рубеллиту, взяла его за подбородок и заглянула в глаза. — Хочешь пару капелек, чтобы не так болело?  
— Оно не болит, только щипает неприятно, — Кай упрямо посмотрел в глаза девушке. У неё цвет глаз больше похож на янтарный, у самого заклинателя он будто искусственно измененные зельем — ярче, чем у лекарши, но ещё и с вкраплением зелёного. Незначительным, но всё же.  
— Щипать оно и сутки может, а у меня есть прекрасное зелье от этого, — девушка с безразличным видом пожала плечами. — А то и неделю. Но раз уж ты не хочешь.  
— Само попустит, — Кай отвернулся, чтоб освободиться от рук девушки. — Меня точно лечить не нужно, я здоров! И вам работы меньше.  
— Я хотя бы люблю свою работу, — лекарша достала пузырек и поставила на прикроватную тумбочку. — Выпей это, иначе опять с простудой свалишься. И будь осторожнее с Дереком, а то он тебя сожрет.  
Кай промолчал, потом посмотрел на пузырек, на Кларисс и слегка прищурился:  
— Вы каждый раз учителю говорите про какую-то девушку, чтоб досадить ему? Или только при мне так случайно получается?  
— Просто нравится его поддевать этой его ошибкой, ты тут ни причем, малыш, — в который раз пожала плечами девушка. — Напоминаю ему, что думать нужно головой прежде чем что-то делать. Или говорить. Пей и поспи с часик, а потом можешь валить.  
«Думать вообще полезно, только не всегда получается», — с тихим вздохом подумал Кай.  
— Может, мне нужно не только быть осторожным, а знать к чему готовиться? — внезапно Кай понял, что вообще практически ничего не знает о том, с кем связался. С одной стороны, копаться в его прошлом не хотелось, но иногда хочется быть готовым… к чему-то. Как и учитель был не готов, что Кай начнет кусаться при первой встрече. Хотя, он тоже очень многого не знает о юноше. И некоторые привычки друг у друга могут стать проблемой.  
Рубеллит пресёк поток мыслей: так размышляет, будто они обвенчались после недели знакомства. Он усмехнулся и взял в руки зелье, ещё не решив, пить или нет.  
— Готовься к нервам, подозрениям, бессонным ночам и, может, обидам. Он ещё ребенок, хоть и чертовски взрослый. Особенно учитывая то, что с детства его вроде не в маги готовили, — девушка в задумчивости чуть вытянула губки. — Косли по пьяни что-то такое точно рассказывал. Ты пьешь или нет? Мне инвентаризацию проводить нужно. А Урсай где-то запропастилась в самый ненужный момент.  
Лекарша с недовольным лицом сложила руки на пышной груди и прищурила на парнишку желтые глаза.  
— Тогда в Академии станет не только мне веселее, но и окружающим, — Кай спрятал зелья в карман штанов. — Если, будет совсем больно кашлять, то выпью, — и встал с кровати. — А какой у полуэльфов срок жизни? Такой же, как и у настоящих, получается?  
— Зачем это тебе? — с удивлением спросила Кларисс. — С полукровкой на каникулах познакомился? Да ещё и с ушастым? Лучше держись от него подальше, а то они ушлые, да еще и козлы редкие. Хотя индивиды с демонической кровью конечно куда хуже.  
— Думаю в весенних соревнованиях участвовать, это было одно из заданий оттуда в прошлом году, — Кай и бровью не повел, на ходу придумывая ложь.  
— Весенние соревнования? — с подозрительной ноткой в голосе спросила Кларисс, но, после секундного размышления, всё же ответила. Правда, с усмешкой.  
— Полукровки люди-эльфы имеют жизненный срок, но почти не имеют границ. От старости они точно не умрут.  
— А демоническая кровь в полукровках точно также? — Кай действительно не врал насчет соревнований среди факультетов, они будут, только вряд ли там будут подниматься вопросы по поводу всяческих экспериментов. И если он по возрасту пройдёт.  
— Демонов полукровок не существует, — пожала плечами лекарша. — Ведь спать с демоном все равно что спать с живым огнем. А вот влить в себя некоторое количество крови можно, и пожалуйста, у тебя есть немного больше силы, ты живешь дольше, крыша съезжает, а душа по тому самому контракту отдана демону.  
— Любое смешение сил приводит к такому исходу? И почему съезжает крыша? — хотя какой будет ответ он примерно подозревал, но от этого в его глазах любопытства меньше не стало.  
— Ты когда-нибудь смешивал воду и огонь? Там или огонь побеждает, или вода. Но все уйдет в небо через пар, — хмыкнула лекарша. — Чему вас только учат? Демоны это же живой огонь. Представь будто по твоим венам блуждают язычки пламени, постоянная боль, постоянное жжение, пока не станет лучше. Если, конечно, до этого ты не сдохнешь от адской боли.  
Девушка хихикнула и отошла от кровати, чтобы дойти до внутренней двери, где и находился её кабинет, а за ним склад лекарств.  
— Мальчик, если хочешь дольше жить, то войди в историю. Или стань святым, это тоже помогает продлить сроки.  
— Учат нас основам. Но, знаете, это всё равно что сказать ребенку: нельзя пить ту жидкость. А на вопрос почему, скажут, что не положено. Для многих детей соблазн будет слишком велик, а я же просто хочу знать сам мотив и процесс взаимодействия, а не только печальный результат.  
Кай помялся на месте и спросил:  
— Вам помочь?  
— Из того что я успела увидеть после выпуска, а прошло пять лет, скажу тебе точно: только двое из десяти выживают. Всё остальное это или холодец, или рагу, — пожала девушка плечами. — Нет уж, иди на свои занятия, или в общежитие, если не собираешься тут отдыхать малыш.  
— Хорошо, но последний вопрос: что с теми двумя?  
— С теми двумя? — удивилась Кларисс и автоматически закрыла дверь, которую только успела открыть.  
— Вы сказали, двое из десяти. Неважно, что с выжившими в итоге?  
— В итоге они были убиты, — улыбнулась Кларисс, показывая острые зубы. — Власть… Она, знаешь ли, развращает. Особенно когда нет души. Жить с кровью демона и не быть демоном может лишь или грешник, или святой. Да и то, насчет последнего не уверена. Всё? Может ты свалишь наконец-то?  
— А так мило общались, и нужно же вам было всё испортить! — Кай ослепительно улыбнулся и решил побыстрее сбежать. Интересно, он ещё успевает на ОТМ? Или лучше снова окунуться в мир книг и знаний, которые любезно предоставляет библиотека? Эксперименты становятся интереснее, когда становишься самим испытуемым.


	4. Chapter 4

«Ну почему, почему она всегда не вовремя, я ведь почти… Почти что, Дерек? Почти поставил очередной засос? Почти совратил? Почти вылетел из Академии за подобную… наглость. Тебе могут простить многое, но только не совращение малолетних. И не за эксперимент. Кстати, сила. Он ещё слаб. Зато дополнительный повод увидеться. Сегодня».  
Дерек вошел в аудиторию с хищной улыбкой на лице и таким мечтательным видом, что ни у кого не могло остаться сомнений по поводу того, что он сделал с Рубеллитом. Съел, не иначе.  
— Ну-с, как наши сочинения? — спросил он с той же улыбкой и подошел к пустому столу. Там только журнал и лежал вкупе с чернильницей и пером.  
— Нормально, — нагло сказал один ученик и, посмотрев на него, улыбка тут же сползла с лица некроманта. Новичок. Один из пятерки.  
— Если там больше листа, то можете идти, оценки узнаете на следующем занятии, — сказал Демидас, открывая журнал и выводя напротив фамилии Кая четверку. По сути, он почти справился, просто отвлекся.  
— А если я тоже хочу на дополнительные занятия? — спросил тот же парень, вставая со своего места и неторопливо идя к учительскому столу.  
«Тогда кое-кто тебя убьет, а я оживлю, чтобы никто разницы не заметил», — подумал Дерек, но вслух с усмешкой сказал:  
— Вы бы сначала пообщались с сокурсниками, а то не знаете даже на что идете.  
— Знаю. На дополнительные занятия, — спокойно ответил юноша, позади которого остальные ученики становились все ниже и ниже. — Я у Рубеллита потом уточню, что и когда.  
— Уточните, уточните, — хмыкнул Дерек, беря сочинение из рук парня и пробегаясь по написанному глазами. — А теперь идите и не действуйте мне на нервы.  
— Что вы… — начал было парень, но Дерек лишь холодно на него взглянул. И темный маг понял, что по холодности взгляда ему достался поистине равный противник. Вот только опыта мало.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ну что, кто ещё рискнет показать мне свою мазню? — спросил некромант, откладывая первое сочинение. Как раз прозвенел звонок.  
— А вот теперь выбора у вас нет.

Кай внимательно просмотрел все возможные полки в библиотеке, где могла находиться нужная литература. Максимум ему попадались небольшие заметки со смыслом «так делать нельзя». Юноша уже и без чужих нотаций знал что нельзя, но почему? Что идет не так и приводит к летальному исходу?  
А ещё он так и не забрал силу у учителя. Парень поставил очередную книгу на место. В голове крутилось слово «взаимодействие», но к чему его можно приплести он пока не знал.  
Как и не мог до конца понять себя. Заклинатель положил руку на шею, где Демидас прикасался губами и ощутил как заливается румянцем. Это было настолько странно, что он забывал все слова и просто не мог описать это чувство. Но страшно, хотя бы потому что он не хотел неудачного опыта. Или по своей наивности, или по какой-то другой причине, о которой не хотел думать.  
Рубеллит мотнул головой и похлопал себя по щекам — если литературы нет тут, то она есть в запретном секторе. Все эксперименты не проходят без заметок и они не могли исчезнуть бесследно. Спрашивать у библиотекарши он не решался, та женщина сразу директора позовет и Каю сделают выговор за саму мысль (всем хорошо известно на что этот малой способен). Просить учителя Демидаса взять кое-что он тоже не хотел, ибо пока сам не разберется в своих вопросах, не хотел их особо озвучивать. А то начнется: забудь, выкинь из головы, это не твоего ума дела, не лезь, кыш, брысь, фу-фу-фу!  
Но лекарша сказала, что практически все умирали, а кто нет, тот лучше бы умер. Другие виды смешения магии именно для испытуемых ничем хорошим не заканчивались. Почему? Спросить не у кого, что самое обидное.  
Кай покинул библиотеку расстроенным, и решил от пуза поесть в столовой, заставить замолчать мысли и подавить разочарование. А ещё нужно поскорее разобраться с долгами по учебе. Узнать насчет весенних мероприятий, будут ли ежегодные соревнования по трём категориям среди студентов. Дел много, вопросов ещё больше. И волосы нужно подстричь, ибо скоро совсем обрастет.

Из аудитории старшекурсники выбегали наперегонки, хотя Дерек уже не мог использовать магию. Зато мог использовать руки, язык и знания. Бедняги засыпались почти на всех простейших вопросах, которые как раз проходят семикурсники, за что некромант в итоге послал всю группу драить столовую так, чтобы она неделю блестела, а не то… Про «а не то» студенты решили уже не уточнять и даже самый последний убежал так быстро, что мужчина едва успел бросить ему журнал вдогонку.  
«Может, после этого хоть чему-то научатся», — мрачно подумал Дерек, открывая тем временем книгу «о превращениях магических и не очень существ», как те же драконы, оборотни, фейри и даже дриады. Да уж, этим лесным девам иногда не помешает принять более человечный вид. И одеться. Да и русалки туда же.  
Русалки.  
«А ведь в прошлом семестре была одна заблудившаяся русалка? Имела она отношение к этим детям или всплескам магии? Скорее всего — нет, просто случайность или совпадение. Я же мастер случайностей и совпадений».  
Некромант устало потер глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. Последнее на сегодня занятие, потом можно поесть в столовой, а там… К Кларисс лучше не соваться, да и чувствует он себя намного лучше. Косли скорее всего будет витать не то в облаках, не то где пониже и погорячее. Найти Кая? Ага, и заодно снова включить внутренний самоконтроль, а то он уже не темный маг, а какая-то озабоченная размазня. Идиот, в общем-то. К Марии наведаться? Табак как раз заканчивается, очередной бартер предложить, к примеру. Хотя зимой нужные растения почти на каждом шагу. Просто прогуляться и потерять время? Смысл? Да и не хотел он опять, мастер встреч и приключений, наткнуться на своё прошлое, с которым точно сталкиваться не желал. К директору уточнить насчет списка учеников? Это подождет, скорее всего, сначала с ними всеми нужно «познакомиться» и при этом остаться не слишком уж покалеченным. Домой разве что, прибрать немного (да, переложить купленные ещё в прошлом семестре книги из одного угла стола в другой).  
«Или работу временную поискать, если другие учителя и ученики ещё не перехватили?»  
Он решил положиться на удачу и так дождался следующего урока.

В столовой было немного народу, в основном покупали то, что могли унести с собой, поэтому столики были почти не заняты. Сейчас большая часть студентов ещё учится, ещё одна часть нагло прогуливает занятия, а остальные — загадочные личности, которые пропускают по уважительной причине. Ещё скажите, что у Кая она не уважительная! Все видели, как его учитель в лазарет увел? Все. Тогда к чему вопросы?  
Внезапно мысль перескочила на того новенького парня. Заклинатель задумался и сам не заметил как довел котлету до состояния каши. Но то выражение лица не давало ему покоя.  
Такое он видел только в лазарете, в степени крайней усталости или у некоторых студентов на грани срыва. Непонятно что, но явно что-то нездоровое.  
— Рубеллит, — голос вырвал его из размышлений. Это был парень с класса Ликандра.  
— Привет, — Кай протянул ему руку в знак приветствия, и тот пожал её в ответ. — Прогуливаешь? — тут же с ехидной улыбкой уточнил он.  
— Не, я уточнить хотел кое-что, ты не против? Может, ты знаешь, — парень не садился, значит, он тут ненадолго.  
— Спрашивай, — заклинатель пожал плечами. Кто бы ему на все вопросы ответил? — чисто риторическая мысль.  
— Ты знаешь, откуда эти новички приехали? Заграница — это хорошо… Но у нас после случая на ОТМ снова начал слух гулять о происшествии в лесу.  
Кай с трудом удержал себя от вытянутого, изумленного выражения лица. Это каким образом такой поток информации прошел мимо его величества, даже благосклонно не зацепив хвостиком? И кого винить в этом?!  
— Случай?  
— Та, думаю, ты слышал, как новичок нашего препода в стену впечатал. Вот это зрелище было! — парень усмехнулся и наверняка подумал, что так напыщенному учителю и нужно. Получить по голове от ученика — ещё тот позор.  
— А, точно… Неудачное столкновение магии, — Рубеллит улыбался, кивал и делал вид, что все знает, будто и сам там присутствовал. — Думаю, такого больше не повторится. А вот слух?  
— Та была тут в лесу вспышка какая-то. Мне знакомый сказал, который остался тут, а ему ещё один знакомый передал. Вообще не знаю, где эта цепочка начинается, но вспышка магии была знатная, некоторые говорят, что до неба достало.  
«Ваши лёпные вареники, Кай Рубеллит, где ты в это время голову держал, в каком темном месте, придурковатый ты! Такая жесть под носом была!»  
— А потом — тишина? — кто тут ещё у кого спрашивает.  
— Та, вроде. Так что я хотел спросить, откуда эти новенькие, не знаешь? Многим интересно где учат так магичить!  
— Нет, дружище, прости. Я тут сам второй день в толпу мысленно вернулся, только удивляться не перестаю.  
— Хорошо, без проблем, — парень махнул рукой.  
Кай снова повесил на лицо свою фирменную улыбку и пообещал всё разузнать в ближайшие дни.  
То, что нужно было делать — не хотелось, зато всё остальное делалось, будто так и нужно. Но погулять в толпе после окончания занятий стоило — столько всего услышать можно! А потом в общежитие, снова мучить свой музыкальный инструмент.

Девушка нашлась на улице, на заснеженном плацу. С него всё никак не могли убрать ледяную крепость, которой, несмотря на занятия, всё ещё продолжали пользоваться и довольно активно. Прислонясь к дереву, она смотрела на резвящихся ребят и что-то напевала себе под нос. Что-то медленное и тягучее, словно карамель, не иначе. Но такое же сладкое?  
— Доброго дня, — поздоровался Дерек с легкой усмешкой и даже склонил перед ученицей рыжеволосую голову.  
— О… Добрый день, — зарделась девушка и почти поклонилась, но некромант удержал её от этого взмахом руки. — А я думала что увижу вас лишь завтра на занятиях.  
— Как видишь, я решил найти тебя раньше по моему любимому вопросу, — развел руками Дерек, мол, судьба велела так и никак иначе.  
— Снова выпить? — еще гуще покраснела девушка, хотя мысли в данном случае перескочили отнюдь не на ядовитые опьяняющие напитки, а на бородатого учителя с мягкими губами.  
— Я, вообще-то, про табак, но твоя идея тоже ничего, — хмыкнул Дерек и, сложив руки на груди, тоже прислонился к дереву. — Такая приличная девушка, а готова выпить в обществе двух взрослых нехороших дядек.  
— Ну, как минимум одному нехорошему дядьке я почему-то доверяю и он наверняка удержит второго нехорошего дядьку. Плюс, как ни странно, алкоголь помогает расслабиться и забыть о проблемах, выговориться в тишину, и сердце потом не болит, — уголками губ улыбнулась травница.  
— Мне тоже её по-своему не хватает, — сказал некромант, резко помрачнев. Он решил не уточнять о всех ужасах, которые увидел при соприкосновении лишь с одним воспоминанием. А если бы среди них была и Мария? Ужасно, Косли точно погрузился бы во мрак.  
— Значит, такова судьба, что под личиной дракона оказался жалкий слизень, — вздохнула девушка. — Табак я вам смогу достать, но не просто так.  
— Ну, это и так понятно, девушка, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Но с тобой мне хотя бы приятно вести дела. Что ты хочешь?  
— Амулет тёмной защиты Авромма, — резко ответила она.  
— Ого, это довольно мощная штука, ещё и на крови. Зачем тебе? — приподнял одну бровь Дерек и посмотрел травнице в лицо.  
— У нас в группе один из новеньких, самый старший, — пояснила Мария, опустив глаза и сильнее кутаясь в шерстяной платок. — И я… Я боюсь его. У него странные глаза, особенно когда он смотрит на девушек, или на меня.  
— Хм, дело серьезное. Может кому-то сказать? — спросил некромант, но тут же понял, что сказать то можно, но будет ли от этого толк? Эксперимент как всегда важнее. И не станет ли одна из травниц частью этого эксперимента?  
— Я думала об этом, но на ум мне пришли лишь вы да профессор Симуш. А это не вариант. Эти пятеро — они очень странные и от них веет… Нет, от них исходит какое-то магическое зловоние, — прошипела девушка.  
Мужчина же удивился. Не тону Марии, нет, хотя это тоже было очень удивительно. Она чувствовала запах магии? Идеальная травница или алхимик, раз у неё есть такая необычная способность. Редкий, по-своему опасный, но в тоже время очень полезный дар.  
«Магическое зловоние, да? Директор, а не зашли ли вы в этот раз дальше, чем требуется?»  
— Хорошо, я изготовлю тебе амулет, а ты мне табак. И… — мужчина ненадолго замялся. — Обращайся, если что, ни я, ни Симуш в обиду тебя не дадим.  
— Да, я уже… Догадалась, — снова улыбнулась Мария и посмотрела на носки новеньких сапожек, купленных явно не на стипендию. Её носик сильнее покраснел.  
— Спасибо вам.  
— Пока не за что, это же только на словах. Ладно, пойду я, а то темнеет, дома нужно все обустроить. Пока, Мария. Амулет будет через пару деньков.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула девушка уходящему учителю. — И до свидания.

Единственное, что заклинатель узнал нового, пообщавшись с вечерним нашествием студентов и покрутившись рядом с некоторыми компаниями, это — да, вспышка была, новенькие — странные, замкнутые, обиженные жизнью, раздраженные личности, которые наводят ужас. И ещё некоторые детали, вроде кто с кем встречается, кто с кем спит, смешные истории и где какие скандалы проходили.  
И, да, весной будут соревнования. Только в этом году хотят добавить категорию на выносливость и на изобретательность. Раньше же это просто были соревнования между группами, в которые студенты попадали путем случайного отбора, потом в каждой группе проходил отбор по выносливости, знаниям и умениям принимать решение в сложных ситуациях. Задания были самые разнообразные, поэтому было тяжело предугадать что же будет. Из восьми магов проходили только двое, а потом снова формировалась группа, но уже из четырех человек. Потом из двух. На выходе всегда оставалось четыре лидера, из которых победителем будет один.  
Ходил слух, что в этом году судить будут не только учителя и директор, но и кто-то из королевства. И тот, который приглянется этому представителю, сможет потом без проблем устроиться магом при дворе. Рубеллит подумал, что интересно будет хотя бы попробовать сунуть нос в соревнования, испытать себя, потому что туда брали как раз с восьмого курса, но с шестнадцати лет. Студенты развлекаются, лишь бы не скучали.  
Парочку раз упомянули взрывы, и что виновников будто не было. Очень много нехороших комментариев о преподавателях, особенно об одном рыжеволосом — садист, извращенец, гад ползучий. А один комментарий вообще заставил Кая засмеяться в голос: «Да у него бабы давно не было! Вот и дышит на всех ядом!»  
Заклинатель вернулся к себе в комнату в хорошем настроении: запас информации пополнен, осталось уточнить у учителя насчет новеньких некоторые детали, которые кроме учителей никому не известны. Он повесил огонь для прогрева комнаты, сел на кровати, накинул за спину теплый плащ, взял свой инструмент, настроил струны и стал тихо перебирать их пальцами, напевая:  
Сегодня ты молод,  
Завтра слишком стар…  
Но, эта жестокая земля  
Не может быть такой жестокой,  
В конце-концов.  
Он пел первое что приходило на ум, не особо задумываясь о мелодии, только пытаясь слиться с ней. Ощутить тонкие струны, холодное дерево в ладони, такой же холодный воздух, проникающий в легкие с каждым вдохом, еле теплые волны от огня и комнатную пыль. Абстрагироваться, слиться с окружающей обстановкой, вытащить из себя и своих эмоций что-то, что скрывается. Это всегда было довольно интересно.

Снеговик получился довольно зубастым, но по своему даже забавным. Особенно учитывая то, что глазами ему служили высохшие и найденные на чердаке тараканы (иногда и туда приходится залазить, зато нашлось дырявое, но теплое одеяло, пахнущее плесенью), а вместо морковки была воткнута позабытая Гримзеллой мензурка. На голове ведро, и оно пока не использовалось. Красота же.  
«И напоминает о празднике, который я встречал в лесу в компании утопленницы», — хмыкнул про себя Дерек, обхлопывая плечи и направляясь к дому. Вечер он занял, как и пол ночи, готовя материал для завтрашней лекции и раздумывая, а можно ли найти в Академии нужного ему мага. Это редко, но случается, главное найти.  
«Потому что наша Академия это какой-то рассадник гениев, уродов, редкостей, уникумов и магов в целом», — заметил он про себя, поджигая лучину, а уже от нее трубку с остатками табака и продолжал заниматься амулетом. Благо, деревяшка под это дело нашлась быстро, проще было бы купить готовую заготовку, но последние деньги он потратил на вкусняшку для Кая. Зато точно будет наполнено темной энергией, да и Луна растущая, то что нужно. Проблемы будут с утренней росой, так как ловить её нужно в актинолит, шарик которого был нагло сворован из складов Академии, но, кажется, никто ничего не заметил. Кровь шла в последнюю очередь, потому можно было просто постепенно вплетать заклинание в саму деревянную заготовку, чем некромант и занимался, орудуя ножом и напевая магические слова. Напев сильнее скороговорки, хотя последняя куда эффективнее в магической дуэли.  
«Странно на всех смотрит, да? Мария, мне от чего-то стало за тебя страшно. Да и за других девочек. Может, эти ребята совсем не то, что думают остальные учителя? Как бы не оказалось, что они случайно наткнулись на подрывной артефакт замедленного действия. И отчего Академии так везет? Наверное, большое скопление магии всегда притягивает к себе неприятности. Это закон. Как Луна притягивает смерть, так Солнце притягивает шило в задницу. Солнышко. Эх, что ты там сейчас делаешь, интересно?»  
Дым периодически вылетал то из приоткрытого рта, сквозь зубы, в которых была зажата трубка, а её кончик был уперт в стол, чтобы не упала; то через нос, когда Дерек совсем задумывался и не замечал, как дышит. Постепенно приходило утро, тело немного подкашивало, но это скорее от остатков болезни, чем от усталости, зато амулет накопил достаточно энергии на новый день, заготовка закончена и даже вязь заклинания легла как нужно. Росу он соберет уже завтра, когда придумает как это лучше сделать.  
— Надо бы еще к преподавательнице физкультуры заскочить, — пробормотал некромант вслух, потягиваясь и прислушиваясь, как косточки с громким резким щелчком вставали на свои места.  
Вот так, не спеша, начался новый день. Но на гнилом сердце и прогнившей душе было откровенно паскудно.

С утра Ликандр наконец-то рассказал что такое хурма, что она съедобная и в городе её можно купить только за немаленькие деньги. Рубеллит решил оставить эту прелесть на вечер, чтоб поднять себе настроение в конце дня (если что-то его испортит), а потом поблагодарить учителя. Только нужно будет его сегодня найти, между парами. Время идет, а в передаче силы происходит застой.  
Когда Кай вошел в аудиторию, первое, на что он обратил внимание — новенький. На этого парня, который совершенно ничем не выделялся внешне, невозможно было не обращать внимания. Что-то в нем заставляло ноги предательски неметь, а в мозгу пролетали импульсы — держись от него подальше. Никак иначе — интуиция кричала.  
Он обратил внимание на Кая, поднялся со своего места и пошел в нему. Заклинатель замер, надеясь, что показалось, и что этот странный мальчик просто пройдет мимо.  
«Твою снежную да в глаз, не показалось», — парень остановился прямо перед Рубеллитом. Его лицо совершенно ничего не выражало, будто ожившая кукла из страшных историй — он был такой же. Непонятный и пугающий.  
— Маро Иэр, — он кивнул. — Ты Кай Рубеллит, я прав?  
— Да, — заклинатель постарался не нервничать, держать марку — значит держать себя в руках. Каким бы он ни был клоуном зачастую, но трусостью не отличался даже в самые отчаянные моменты.  
— Я хочу с тобой ходить на дополнительные по ОТМ, — в это время Кай отметил, что даже Маро выше него по росту. Вот этот факт вообще не радовал. Поэтому смысл сказанных слов дошел до занятого анализом мозга с опозданием.  
— У тебя проблемы с тёмной магией? — Рубеллит даже представления не имел как будет отговаривать этого парня, потому что им с учителем только лишних глаз не хватало. Тем более, если другой новенький умудрился такое вытворить на ОТМ у алхимиков, то неизвестно какие способности у этого Иэра.  
— Я… Плохо её понимаю. Она практически не поддается контролю, — и какое из этих слов прозвучало странно?  
— Что ты изучал?  
— Основы, — тон юноши понизился. Обычно это должно служить сигналом опасности.  
— Демидас только первый год преподает, и я не уверен, что… — в этот самый момент учитель вошел в класс, заклинатель отвлекся и обернулся.  
— Что? — переспросил парень, слишком раздраженно, на что Рубеллит среагировал и быстро повернулся обратно.  
— Что он придумает, что делать с вашей силой. Твой друг очень сильный, о нём уже вся Академия говорит, — решил Кай говорить начистоту, смотря, к чему это приведет.  
— Он дольше всех среди нас, — и опять. Заклинатель подумал: у этого парня явно в голове что-то сломалось и он теперь говорит странными фразами и, скорее всего, правду. Только к чему её относить пока неизвестно — этого мальчишку стоило держать возле себя.  
— Я скажу тебе решение учителя, хорошо? — Кай пошел на своё место. — Потому что в некоторые дни мне ему наказание отрабатывать.  
— Хорошо, — Маро кивнул и пошел на своё место. За время разговора ни одна другая эмоция, кроме нервных, не отразилась на его лице.

Из-за бессонной ночи щипало глаза и хотелось постоянно зевать. Но занятие от этого не отменилось, поэтому прошло оно как нельзя лучше, так как в этом классе никого из новых не было. Зато с двумя он стопроцентно познакомился. Осталось трое, один парень, травник, одиннадцатый курс и две девушки, десятый и седьмой курсы. Одна попала к демонологам, а вторая к пифиям. И так получалось, что ни у кого он пока не вел. Да и желания особого не было. Спина ещё побаливала и Дерек догадывался, что там образовался немаленький синяк, в лучшем случае.  
— Итак, юноша, вы не знаете как снять проклятие? — спросил Дерек, продолжая изучать журнал, пока рядом хрипел ученик-демонолог, валяясь на полу и держась за посиневшую и раздувшуюся шею. — Ну, тогда ладно, выучите на следующее занятие пятнадцать способов снятия проклятия удушения и, может быть, я поставлю вам тройку.  
После чего одним движением руки снял собственное проклятие и лицо ученика, как и шея, тут же приобрели нормальный цвет.  
— Да, детки, разочаровываете вы меня, — вздохнул Дерек. — А если бы мы занялись иллюзиями? То есть, сначала я превратился бы в какую-нибудь красотку, а потом вскружил вам голову?  
— А вы были бы очень красивой? — решился кто-то спросить с задней парты. Что ж, эти ребята похрабрее остальных будут.  
— На счет красоты не знаю. Но характер был бы прежним. Главное вскружить вам голову, запутать, отвлечь, проклясть, подождать пока вы сдохните от удушения или сами порвете себе горло, и всё, можно выходить из круга вызова и возвращаться обратно домой, принять ванну с лавой, поесть угольку и выпить крови младенцев. Демоны — они хитрые.  
— Мы знаем и умеем составлять контракты! — крикнул все тот же голос.  
— Да неужели? — хмыкнул Дерек, откидываясь на спинку стула со змеиной усмешкой. — Тогда вы сейчас и до конца занятия составите мне контракт на получение силы, я проверю и потом поговорю с вашим куратором.  
Зал вздохнул, но принялся за написание. А некромант тем временем думал, что дальше у него окно и неплохо было бы найти физкультурницу и уточнить наконец-то её имя, а то просьбу высказать надо, а он пока даже не придумал как.  
«Непорядок», — подумал Дерек и потер глаза. После окна пара с травниками. Посмотрит он на этого, с масляными глазами.

— Сатилла! — крикнул Кай девушке, быстро собирая свои вещи после занятия. — Я могу немного опоздать, предупреди препода заранее, хорошо?  
— Ага, — девушка только на миг оторвалась от журнала, чтоб посмотреть на парня, а потом вернула туда все внимание и продолжила его заполнять.  
— Не забудь, — Маро будто из-под земли материализовался, что очень сильно напрягло Кая. Да и тем тоном можно только говорить «умри», держа занесенный нож над головой будущей жертвы.  
— Не забуду, — буркнул заклинатель в ответ. — Разберемся.  
Иэр кивнул и отошел, пропуская Рубеллита. Тот же пулей вылетел из аудитории и поспешил к кабинету учителя Демидаса.  
Бежать было недалеко, но толпа студентов откровенно мешала. Приходилось распихивать всех, извиняться, снова толкаться с неизменной веселой улыбкой на их гневные вскрики. А Каю было все равно, он пер вперед как земляной кабан, снося всех на своём пути.  
Из кабинета учителя как раз начали выходить студенты — демонологи, потому что Кай увидел старосту группы и поздоровался с ним рукопожатием. Судя по выжатому виду парня, учитель дал им по центу на праздник и погладил по тыкве.  
Неизменный плюс, что все старались после пар по ОТМ как можно быстрее покинуть аудиторию и, как только последний вышел, Кай проскользнул в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Ухо дернулось на звук, но некромант не обернулся продолжая собирать сумку.  
— Слушаю, — сказал он немного отстраненно.  
— Я тут проголодался немного, — отдаленно начал Кай, сделав пару шагов по направлению к некроманту.  
Дерек с удивлением посмотрел на ученика, а затем расплылся в улыбке.  
— И тебе доброе утро, — сказал он, подпирая голову кулаком.  
Заклинатель подошел к учителю и тоже улыбнулся:  
— Действительно, хорошее утро! А я к вам за плюшками пришел.  
— Плюшек нет, есть трубка, — хмыкнул некромант, прекрасно понимая зачем пришел Кай.  
— Я не курю… Придется попросить каплю вашей силы, раз кормить троглодита не хотят, — юноша оперся локтями о стол учителя.  
— Ну и хорошо, что не куришь, — все с той же усмешкой сказал Демидас и потянулся к ученику. — Раскрой мне свою душу.  
— Угум-с, — Кай приоткрыл рот, настроился и внутренне постарался расслабиться.  
— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Дерек прежде чем прижаться к губам парня. Он отдал пока всего каплю, так как еще не знал, как будет действовать даже одна после перерыва. И заодно обхватил ученика за плечи на всякий случай.  
Резкое давление в грудной клетке заставило Кая опустить голову и сильно закашляться.  
— Ничего страшного, — выдавил он, стараясь откашляться. — Просто… Слишком большой перерыв, — он втянул в себя воздух, но получилось плохо, с хрипом и свистом. — Всё хорошо! — снова попытался восстановить дыхание и к кашлю добавилось гудение в ушах.  
— Шесть раз вдохни и один выдохни, — сказал некромант, сильнее сдавливая плечи Рубеллита. — Дыши плавно, не резко. А еще лучше подними руки и освободи легкие.  
Не дожидаясь пока это сделает ученик, он встал и задрал тому руки вверх, чуть расставив их в сторону.  
Заклинатель подчинился действиям, еще несколько раз кашлянул и выдохнул, подчиняясь, потому что слова растворились в гуле и угрожали сильной мигренью.  
Т-с-с… — прошипел Кай и скривился, мысленно считая до десяти и обратно.  
Слух плавно вернулся в норму, но головная боль не спешила проходить. Всё было не так плохо, если не акцентировать внимания.  
— Фух… Спасибо.  
— Было бы за что, — пожал плечами некромант и, отпустив руки ученика, плюхнулся обратно на стул. — Как ощущения?  
— Всё так же непривычно, — Кай провел рукой по своему животу и снова сделал глубокий вдох-выдох. А потом решил ничего не озвучивать, подошел вплотную к учителю, слегка присел, опершись ладонями о колени Демидаса, и осторожно прикоснулся своими губами к его. Как бы там ни было, не сильное моральное потрясение после общения с новеньким нужно было залечить. И никакие зелья этому не помогут.  
Демидас на поцелуй ответил, даже углубил его, положив ладонь на затылок ученика, заодно за талию сильнее притянул его к себе, заставляя сесть на свои колени.  
— Дверь запри, — хрипло сказал он, на секунду оторвавшись от желанных губ.  
Кай молча повернулся к двери, пошептал заклинание, махнул рукой, блокируя её.  
— Молодец, — прошептал некромант, проводя носом по щеке парня.  
— Да, вообще, — прошептал в ответ юноша и обнял учителя за шею.  
— У тебя следующая пара есть? — спросил некромант и, дотянувшись до уха Кая, игриво куснул его за мочку  
— У меня ещё пять минут перерыва, — юноша слегка сжал колени. — Вы меня морально подлечите, и нужно бежать…  
— Морально тебя подлечу, психически разрушая себя, — хмыкнул Дерек, проведя языком по ушной раковине. — И как я должен держать себя в руках, когда ты такое вытворяешь?  
— Просто поцелуйте меня, — парень заерзал на коленях учителя. — А потом, со звонком, можно будет меня выставить.  
— Не ёрзай, — резко и сквозь зубы прошипел Дерек и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Слишком неожиданно и слишком уж хорошо это было.  
— Ты на пару опоздаешь.  
Кай тяжело вздохнул, снова легко поцеловал учителя в губы и сполз с его колен.  
— Тогда… Завтра вернусь, вы же тут будете? И подумайте насчет дополнительных, а то я уже начал новенькому рассказывать, что мне еще вам наказание отрабатывать, — Рубеллит сделал шаг назад. — И… За вкусняшку я позже отдельно поблагодарю, — ещё шаг и повернулся к двери, прошептал несколько слов, махнул рукой и этим снял заклинание.  
— Ты лучше скажи, как дополнительные делать будем, — хмыкнул Дерек, кладя ногу на ногу и с интересом следя за учеником. — Мне нужно знать сколько раз в неделю и сказать хоть кому-то из тёмной кафедры. Второй и четвертый день недели устроят? Скажем, часов в шесть?  
— Пока мне ничего не мешает согласиться. До конца недели я долги сдам, по крайней мере, попытаюсь. И что новенькому говорить? Действовать по моим обычным методам немного… — он замялся, — страшновато. И как ваша спина, кстати?  
— По твоим обычным методам? — хмыкнул Дерек и облизнул губы. — Боюсь, если ты его укусишь, то это будет немного неприятно для тебя теперь. На следующей неделе следующее занятие, там втроем и разберемся тогда. Раз уж вы оба готовы отдать себя на дополнительные со мной мучения, то делать это нужно более официально.  
Некромант встал со стула и потянулся всем телом, чуть поморщившись.  
— Спина болит, но уже не так. Схожу к Кларисс, может, вправит, если что выбилось.  
— Главное, чтоб не сломалось, — Кай улыбнулся, смотря на учителя.  
— Сломалось бы, я бы тут не стоял, — хмыкнул некромант, натягивая на шею шарф.  
— По обычным методам я бы что-то наплел ему. Кусать его точно не буду, не тянет!  
— Просто говори с ним как можно меньше, эти странные товарищи меня напрягают. И иди уже на занятия, а то двоечником станешь.  
— Не стану, — Кай подошел к двери и положил руку на ручку. — Вы же расскажете о них поподробнее? Обещаю никому ничего не говорить.  
— Если бы мне ещё было что тебе сказать, — пожал плечами Дерек и стал натягивать куртку. Прозвенел звонок.  
— О, чёрт, — юноша посмотрел на дверь, а потом снова на учителя. — Например, это у него врожденное или приобретенное — столько силы, что аж смог вам вломить и… — быстро проглотил последнюю фразу про «подпортить репутацию».  
— Ой, до встречи, — и решил быстренько сбежать, пока не пришлось объяснять что там кроется за недосказанной фразой.  
Кай опоздал только на перекличку, но вернулся довольным и счастливым, чем и привлек всеобщее внимание. Учитель тоже решил не отставать и подпортить Рубеллиту сияющую ауру, вызвав к доске.


	5. Chapter 5

— Госпожа Лебедь, я бы хотел поговорить с вами, — сказал Дерек с самой милой улыбкой, которую только мог изобразить. При виде пятнадцати тел, что честно пытались взобраться по канатам, у него сводило зубы от желания эти самые канаты подергать и помочь детишкам попадать не хуже ягод переспелого винограда.  
— О, Демидас, неужели вы решили зайти ко мне? — спросила женщина, стоявшая рядом с матами, набитыми соломой, скрестив руки на плоской груди и не отрывая глаз от детей. Её лицо было всё такое же холодное и бесстрастное. — Надеюсь, ненадолго, потому что отношения у нас не сложились и складывать вас мне бы не хотелось при таком количестве народа.  
— У меня к вам всего-навсего маленький вопрос, — развел руками Дерек, которому больше не было жарко, наоборот, под свитером и курткой кожа умудрилась стать ледяной и лишь чудом не покрылась коркой льда.  
— Ну и? — спросила женщина скорее из вежливости, чем действительно из интереса.  
— А можно ли зимой воспользоваться вашим полигоном, а ещё лучше, чтобы там была относительно оборудованная полоса препятствий? С канатами, стенками и даже волчьими ямами? — все так же улыбался некромант, который готов был провести спор просто так, пробежавшись вокруг Академии, лишь бы не связываться с этой особой, но нет, если уж издеваться над Косли, так полностью.  
— Зачем? — теперь уже заинтересовалась преподавательница и перевела взгляд на мужчину.  
— Видите ли, мне нужно сбросить напряжение, да и с другом поспорили, кто сможет вспомнить молодость и пробежать знаменитую специальную академическую полосу препятствий двенадцатого курса, — уголок рта Дерека начал дергаться. Он еще никогда так долго и так широко не улыбался.  
— Лучше бы мечом зашли помахать, — приподняла бровь женщина.  
— О, только с вашего разрешения, но этот полигон мне действительно нужен, — уже скалился некромант.  
— Духи, перестаньте скалить такое лицо, вы же не зверь, а улыбки фальшивые я не люблю, — скривилась Лебедь и Демидас тут же принял обычное выражение лица. — Благодарю. Итак, специальная полоса двенадцатого уровня, да еще и с волчьими ямами? Раз уж просят два преподавателя, то к пятнице, пожалуй, все будет готово.  
— Вы так добры, — покивал Дерек, довольный собой и готовый вернуться в класс.  
— Ну, мне же тоже нужно как-то развлечь ребятишек и показать что их ждет, если они будут пропускать мои занятия. А ваше поражение будет отличным для них стимулом, — ухмыльнулась Лебедь.  
— Какие мы временами полезные. Благодарю. Тогда в пятницу. Отлично, просто отлично, а теперь извините, мне пора на собственный урок.  
Некромант буквально выбежал из спортзала и отдышался. Да уж, эта женщина все-таки была по-своему жутковата даже для него. Интересно, а парень у неё есть?  
«Кто там дальше? Травники? Чудненько, здравствуй очередной новичок», — размышлял Дерек, направляясь обратно в аудиторию. Это дело он уже хотя бы решил.

На этой паре у заклинателей была практическая, и преподаватель решил провести небольшую проверку. Графин с водой. Нужно было сначала заморозить воду, потом нагреть её до обычного состояния, а потом уже вскипятить, при этом не повредив графин. Обычное целенаправленное действие на определенный объект.  
Студенты без труда справлялись с заданием, кто лучше, кто хуже, пока дело не дошло до новенького. Тот никому ничего не сказал, просто встал перед графином и занес над ним руку, направил силы и в тот же миг графин разлетелся на мелкие куски. То, что никто не поранился — заслуга преподавателя, поставившего защиту.  
— Ничего страшного, вы направили слишком много силы, — за эту фразу учитель был удостоен самым злым взглядом, на который, наверное, был способен юноша. Кай подумал, что если бы Маро сейчас что-то ответил, то быть беде.  
«Слишком много силы? Да с таким заданием справится почти любой, кто до восьмого курса дожил. Тут даже заклинания не нужно, самый обыкновенный контроль», — думал юноша.  
Новенький только отошел и под всеобщее молчание занял своё место.

— Задание на следующую неделю: написать десять способов нахождения проклятой календулы, как развеять само проклятие, его последствия и… Далее на свободную тему. Думаю, о несчастной любви принца и нищенки из-за проклятой любви знают многие. Можете мне подобную сказочку сочинить, только без подробностей, меня больше интересует, как вы будете справляться с подобным. Травники должны уметь не только находить нужные цветочки-ягодки, но и распознать правые и неправые, а то вместо того, чтобы дать кому-то ребенка благодаря своим мазям и зельям, случайно сделаете из бедной бесплодной женщины баньши. Поверьте, её муж вам благодарен не будет. Всё, все свободны.  
Травники тут же засобирались, не считая Марию, она всё ещё сидела на своем месте. Травница старалась не поглядывать на парня, который откровенно пожирал взглядом каждую девушку из группы, а таких здесь было немало. Точнее, он был всего-навсего третьим парнем, самое большое количество в этом учебном году среди всех курсов. Неплохо сложен, даже рожа относительно милая, но вот эти маслянистые глазки оставляли неприятный осадок. Самая пора, когда хочется думать не о битвах и героях, а девушках и сеновалах.  
«И, судя по всему, ранее он о подобном даже не помышлял. Даже с теми двумя, с которыми жил столько лет бок о бок? Или они сразу дали отворот поворот, как он начал проявлять признаки сексуального развития? Мне становится всё интереснее и интереснее, хоть это и не мой эксперимент. Мой эксперимент где-то в Академии и мне всё сложнее становится себя сдерживать. Но он же девственник, взять его на столе было бы как минимум неприятно в будущем. Что делать тогда? Гостиница действительно не вариант. На тракт в лес его уволочь? Это нужно ждать до весны, да и кроме того, там много животных и людей, в нашем случае обязательно кто-то да нагрянет. И я бы не удивился даже, если бы это была Кларисс. С неё станется пойти в лес прогуляться, за травами для зелий, например, или ещё за какой гадостью. Ко мне домой? На матрасе? Нет, мне-то все равно, а вот ему такое расположение дел и тел может не понравиться. В его комнате? Это вариант. Выгнать куда-нибудь Ликандра и тогда… А не рано? Может, цветочки ему подарить, на свидание пригласить? Но он же не девушка. Что тогда? Очередную вкусняшку? Вариант, но деньги будут аж через две недели. А до того снова терпеть? Да, Дерек, ты попал».  
— Учитель Демидас! — уже кричала девушка буквально в ухо учителю, зато он очнулся от своих мыслей и даже ожил.  
— Прости, задумался, — сказал некромант, потирая переносицу. Все же, это так сложно. Но так приятно. И в конце награда будет просто фееричной. Особенно если Рубеллиту понравится. А если он что-то сделает не так? Ну не понравится Каю, или ещё что? Он же никогда раньше с мужчинами не спал, только с девушкой. Ну, целоваться он точно не прочь, на прикосновения отвечает. А то, что ниже талии?  
«Надо бы туда добраться ради интереса. И поискать соответствующую литературу. Если найду. В эльфийских книжках поискать, там, небось, есть что-то на эту тему».  
— Учитель Демидас! — снова кричала раскрасневшаяся девушка. — С вами всё в порядке? Вы такой задумчивый в последнее время.  
— Я влюблен, девочка, и любовь моя неоднозначна. Возникает иногда даже мысль, что она односторонняя, — вздохнул Дерек, не боясь потерять лицо. Все равно в аудитории никого, кроме Марии, не осталось. А какие от неё могут быть секреты? Тем более, они пили вместе. Пусть и стаканчик всего, но всё же.  
— С чего вы взяли? — удивилась и покраснела одновременно девушка.  
— Да просто думаю много, вот и накручиваю себя, — хмыкнул Дерек и снова на секунду дал себе забыться, вспоминая вкус кожи Кая, но отогнал эти мысли чуть дальше. — Ты что-то хотела?  
— Да, я вам табак принесла, — кивнула юная травница, протягивая мужчине небольшой мешочек, от которого исходил дивный аромат. — Вам повезло, с прошлого раза еще осталось, но в следующий раз придется делать новый сбор.  
— Я только за, потому что с такими нервами курить мне придётся много, — кивнул Демидас и, благодарно взглянув на ученицу, взял мешочек в руку. — Спасибо. Амулет будет через день-два, прости, что не раньше, я его зимой ещё не делал и кое-какие тонкости приходится осваивать на ходу.  
— Прошу, быстрее, — вздрогнула девушка, комкая рукой край шерстяного платка, который в этот раз свободно лежал на плечах и открывал миру светлые локоны, заплетенные в тугую, толстую косу. — Он… Я боюсь его все больше и больше… Мира рассказывала, что недавно он подошел к ней в толпе вплотную и… распустил руки… трогал её…  
— Тише, тише, — Дерек приподнялся со своего места и притронулся к плечу девушки. — Не думай об этом. Это случилось не с тобой, и не случится. Кому-нибудь рассказали?  
— Да, новому куратору, но он лишь махнул рукой, мол, доказательств нет и на самом деле мы просто против новенького взъелись. Пока он не сделает что-то при всех, никто нам не поверит, — на глаза девушки набежали слезы и она стиснула зубы.  
— Эй, ты же легендарная Снежная королева, — улыбнулся Дерек и стер с щеки девушки слезинку. — Ты должна быть холодной и непокорной и не бояться этого психа. И подавать другим пример. Может, тогда он испугается и не будет больше ни к кому приставать. Давай, вытри слёзы и иди на следующее занятие, пока никто ничего не заметил, девочка. Я в тебя верю.  
Мария тяжело сглотнула и кивнула. Задержала на миг дыхание и в одну секунду обрела свой более привычный, высокомерный и холодный облик. Подняла подбородок вверх и походкой, достойной королевы или богини, вышла из аудитории. Действительно, не время раскисать. А Дерек вытащил тем временем из кармана шарик, который забыл выложить и втер в него слезинку, тихо вплетая слова заклинания.  
— Думаю, это даже лучше росы, — хмыкнул он и тут же нахмурился. Всю пару парень вел себя вполне прилично, отвечал на вопросы, пытался отбиться от магии, которой некромант кинул совсем чуточку, скорее для проформы. И даже не вспылил и не ответил, как прошлый. Более сдержан, как самый старший? Или затаился до поры до времени? Действительно, это нервирует. И помогут ему боги, если он сделает что-то хоть с одной из девушек. Если не директор или другой учитель, то Дерек им точно займется. Некромант хмыкнул и спрятал шарик в сумку вместе с мешочком табака. Нужно срочно заканчивать амулет. А до этого в книжные магазины города, на поиски нужной ему литературы. На будущее, так сказать.

Рубеллит совершенно забыл, что сегодня он пытается закрыть хвост по ориентированию на местности и вспомнил об этом, когда уже хотел направиться к общежитию, а потом в деканат, узнать насчет всех праздников и соревнований. Уже пора составлять хоть примерное расписание.  
Лебедь Бьянка была мужиком в платье, если не хуже. Хотя сейчас на ней были свободного кроя штаны и куртка, наверняка на меху. На боку у неё висел деревянный меч, а взгляд был тяжелым и цепким. Наверняка она круче многих мужчин будет.  
Насчет физической подготовки у неё к Каю никогда не было претензий, только если это было в рамках заданий. А сходить в лес, что-то найти и вернуться — огромная, просто катастрофическая проблема. Лебедь много раз говорила заклинателю, что с таким раскладом его никто с собой на практику за пределами Академии взять не захочет. Вдруг нужно будет выехать в другой город? Самому? Такое часто бывало, сильные маги могли позволить себе одиночные путешествия.  
Рубеллит только отмахивался, корчил рожи, строил из себя дурака и говорил, что в таком случае не будет путешествовать один.  
Бьянка дала ему задание, которое обычно дает седьмому курсу — принести зимних ягод. Нормальным ученикам на задание давалось сорок минут, Каю она разрешила потратить больше часа при условии, что больше четверки ему не поставит.  
Заклинатель поначалу обрадовался, а потом радостно поправил одежду и побежал. Вернулся он под конец третьего часа, и преподавательницу нашел уже у себя на кафедре. Она как раз собиралась уходить домой.  
— Нет, Рубеллит, не стони. Иди в лазарет лучше, спроси, лечат ли они топографических кретинов, а потом поговорим.  
— Но, госпожа Лебедь, я же… — начал было юноша, но был перебит:  
— Исчезни, быстро! Приходи потом.  
— Но!..  
— Кай!  
— Хотя бы троечку…  
— Уходи.  
— С минусом? — и очень красноречивый взгляд женщины был заклинателю ответом.  
Он быстро ушел, думая, что нужно бы ещё на кафедру к травникам заскочить, взять задания. А то с преподавателем он виделся, но что-то явно упустил.  
В деканат идти поздно, поэтому Кай решил поужинать и вернуться к себе в комнату. Нужно сделать учебные задания и попросить кого-то себя подстричь. А то так он действительно скоро станет на девочку похож.

— Профессор Симуш, у меня для вас замечательная новость!  
— Ты с ним наконец-то переспал?  
Пожалуй, если бы Дерек не умел держать себя в руках, то бородач бы не отделался простеньким заклинанием щекотки (которое было наложено с третьего раза, а снято с первого, но это сущие детали), и поэтому мог благодарить кого ни попадя.  
— Вообще-то, я имел в виду, что договорился с госпожой Лебедь о нашем маленьком споре, — сказал некромант с относительно суровым лицом. — Так что можешь потихоньку готовиться к пятнице, авось с полкруга пробежать сможешь.  
— Вот только ты застрянешь на старте, поэтому спешить будет всё равно некуда, — хмыкнул бородач и откусил очередной кусок котлеты.  
Они сидели в столовой за своим излюбленным столиком в углу и поглощали последнюю на тот день пищу. Некроманту пора было домой, доделывать амулет и постепенно проверять домашние работы тех факультетов, которые уже успели их написать. Косли же хотел добраться до кровати и там во сне продумать учебный план на следующий день.  
— Ты уже всех новичков видел? — спросил Дерек, доедая похлебку и внимательно наблюдая за другом.  
— Если ты хочешь знать что в них не так, то слушай, — моментально нахмурился Косли. — У них минимальные эмоции.  
— В смысле, их нет? — навострил уши некромант.  
— Видимо этого и добивались, но эти ребятки же научились их в себе прятать. Это как концентрация.  
— Вот только эмоции хоть изредка изливать нужно, иначе можно взорваться.  
— У меня такое чувство, что старушка просто их подавляла, пока вливала силы. Как же она это делала?  
— А мне больше интересно когда они взорвутся и как это будет, — пробормотал некромант, решив умолчать о новеньком травнике и его явных мыслях, иначе в данном случае Косли забудет о концентрации. Нет, это или тайной останется, или Мария все расскажет сама.

— Ох, Лёлик, да стриги ты как хочешь! Главное без проплешин. Или как всегда — там короче, там длиннее. Мне лишь бы не путались сильно, в глаза особо не лезли. И чтоб даже намека на кудряшки не было!  
— Но тебе так мило… — Ликандр ходил вокруг Кая, не зная с какой стороны начать стрижку.  
— Люся, режь давай! — Рубеллит хотел пнуть своего соседа, но тот быстро ретировался заклинателю за спину. — Ты мне вообще должен, столько интересных слухов в твоей группе ходило, а ты их до меня не донес! Кто она?  
— Как ты узнал?! — алхимик отрезал первую прядь и удивленно захлопал глазами.  
— Ты на взводе — это раз, прошлой ночью — это два, не поделился со мной слухами — это три. И это только три, остальные мне думать лень, — Кай уселся поудобнее. — Режь.  
— Ты тоже странный в последнее время. Зимняя депрессия? — Лёлик продолжил стричь волосы своего друга, не особо задумываясь о какой-то симметрии.  
— Та… Мыслей много. О том, о сём, себя понять не могу.  
— По поводу?  
— Не-ска-жу! — хихикнул Кай. — Но как только разберусь, узнаешь первым. На каком она курсе?  
— Седьмой. Ой… Я слегка лишнего резанул, — Ликандр кинул прядь волос на пол и начал осматривать насколько сильно ошибся.  
— Если на затылке, то стриги короче, — Кай подумал, как Демидас терпит свою длину волос? Тут немного ниже плеч отпустил — уже всё, везде лезет, мешает и просто раздражает.  
— Седьмой — нормально. Предупреди её, что иногда тебе придется ночевать у неё. Если у вас всё серьезно.  
— Почему это? Ты девушку себе нашел?  
— Хуже, мой дорогой Ликандр, намного, намного хуже, интереснее и прекраснее.

— Думаешь, они действительно рванут? — поинтересовался Косли, облизывая вилку.  
Пустота и темнота в столовой делали свое тёмное дело и Дерек начал приходить в себя, как минимум размышлять над ситуацией. Может и правда попробовать с директором поговорить? А толку? Старый хрыч умный, но по-своему любопытный и упрямый. Не он ли в прошлом открыл заклинание распыления и соединения любого неживого физического тела? А Полле? Обнаружил и расписал действия на человеческий организм крови демона. Правда, при этом эксперименте умерло два человека. Официально.  
«А не убиваю ли я Кая этим экспериментом? Ведь никто его так и не окончил нормально, хотя официально неизвестно почему».  
— Я в этом уверен и мне это не нравится, — сказал некромант, — пощелкивая пальцами.  
— Ну, мы же сможем предотвратить кризис? — уточнил бородач.  
— Если придумаем как, — пожал плечами некромант.

— Ты меня прям заинтриговал, чертов засранец, — алхимик улыбнулся и шутливо дернул Кая за волосы, но тот никак не отреагировал.  
— А то! Умею, практикую, развиваю, — заклинатель почему-то не хотел делиться со своим другом новостями. Может, действительно зимняя депрессия, торможение на холода, замедленное кровообращение и так далее?  
— Могу только по секрету сказать, кто «такая» эта «она». Только убедись, что ты мне от внезапности с волосами кусок головы не вырежешь, хорошо? — юноша повернулся, чтоб посмотреть на светловолосого парня, и на нетерпение в его глазах.  
— Я готов.  
— Точно?  
— Не упадешь?  
— Точно, — Ликандр кивнул в подтверждение. Кай посмотрел на кота, который мирно дрых на его постели. Сначала он долго валялся посреди комнаты без всякого движения, пока тут был только алхимик, а по приходу Рубеллита начал хоть как-то двигаться.  
Заклинатель вздохнул:  
— Чтоб так сразу да в лоб — это учитель Демидас, — и ехидно улыбнулся, глядя, как вытягивается и бледнеет лицо алхимика. — То, что ты последний раз видел, было не просто так.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… Ты с ним встречаешься? Кай? Во всех планах? — казалось, что он сейчас начнет задыхаться, но нет — пытался уложить мысль фактом в своей голове.  
— Я сам не знаю чему верить. Чувства говорят одно, а… — Рубеллит отвернулся. — Стриги, — напомнил он и продолжил предыдущую мысль:  
— А логика — другое. Он взрослый, со своим прошлым, бывшими и своими тараканами. И он учитель. А я только студент и мне пятнадцать лет.  
— Значит, это точно всё? Ты не шутишь?  
— Боги, Люсь! Когда я тебя в одну из ночей за дверь выставлю, ты постучись, будто что-то забыл, а я полюбуюсь, как вы с ним мило поговорите. И, да, целуется он обалденно, — Кай снова обернулся и показал другу язык. — Поэтому я хочу у него спросить, да не знаю как. А потом об этом не думаю и принимаю все, как есть. Короче, слишком много думаю.  
Ликандр в ответ промямлил что-то невразумительное, вроде: «Ты — монстр внезапности», — и продолжил стрижку. Этой новостью Кай отбил у него всё желание узнавать о дальнейших подробностях его личной жизни. Кто же знал, кто этот неугомонный заклинатель умудрится попасть в лапы самого устрашающего преподавателя во всей Академии? Вот это сказка, хоть баллады пиши.  
В это же время Рубеллит был доволен, что хоть что-то рассказал Ликандру. И на душе стало легче, и совесть не так ест, что он отмалчивается.

— Идеи есть? — спросил Косли, отставляя пустую уже тарелку.  
— Да. Разойтись по домам — самая здравая сейчас идея, — покивал головой некромант и встал, показывая, что уже готов отправляться, поэтому начал наматывать на шею шарф.  
— Кстати, — хмыкнул бородач. — Я случайно узрел, что Рубеллит нашел большого комара, а то у него засосы виднеются. Не скажешь, где он мог его отыскать?  
— Увы, это тайна, окутанная мраком, — слишком уж притворно вздохнул Дерек, надевая куртку.  
— У тебя глаза в темноте видят словно ты кошка какая, — фыркнул заклинатель и тоже быстренько оделся. — Так что, думаю, мрак для тебя не помеха.  
— Возможно. Будут идеи насчет предотвращения взрыва, скажи мне.  
— Хорошо, сэр некромант, — хихикнул бородач и тут же вздрогнул когда они вышли на улицу. — Ладно, пока, и, может, завтра встретимся.  
— А не завтра так послезавтра, как раз пятница.  
— Думаю, студенты зрелище оценят.  
— Не забудь поставить на меня.  
Заклинатель ушел, а Дерек слепил снежок и посмотрел в темное небо, подбрасывая холодный комок в руке. На черной душе всё ещё было неспокойно. Неужели снова произойдет нечто… отвратительное? Черт!  
Со всей силы от своей злости некромант кинул снежок в сторону. Раздался звон и чье-то ругательство. Чертыхнувшись уже в который раз, мужчина решил быстро скрыться в ночи, но среди белого снега сделать это было проблематично.

Этой ночью Кай так зачитался, что потерял счёт времени. Когда магический огонь погас, выбрав остатки энергии, Рубеллит подумал, что спать ложиться уже нет смысла. Он взял свой инструмент и тихо вышел из комнаты.  
На улицу не выпустит защита на выходе и окнах в коридоре. Можно было бы напроситься к кому-то и выбраться через первый этаж, но даже у этого наглого заклинателя была совесть.  
Кай провел рукой по волосам на затылке — непривычно короткие, но так намного удобнее. Он сел напротив входа в их комнату и начал тихо играть, чтоб никого не разбудить. Шел следующий день. И нужно будет поговорить с новеньким.

Несколько часов сна за пару дней сделали своё темное дело, под черными глазами снова появились синяки, оттеняющие светлую кожу и волосы, особенно вкупе с тёмной одеждой. Но делать было нечего, и он пришел в школу, рассказывать о тёмных щитах, способах разрушения проклятия, схемах наложения проклятия, изменения формул, перерисовывания знаков. В общем, господин Смерть учил сегодня немного вяло, но так же магически проверяя учеников, которые такое вроде бы и ожидали и поэтому уже сносно отбивались.  
«Надо бы что-то новенькое придумать? Сон навеять? Нет, это для них только отрада будет, выспятся ещё, благодарить будут, непорядок. Нужна боль, нужны страдания», — сонно думал Дерек, выводя на доске гексаграмму, на которой нужно было сменить знаки, чтобы обезвредить её, ведь просто стереть было бы уже мало, если она активирована. Ведь не всегда нужно защищаться, иногда нужно нападать и убивать. Маги это не только нежности, магия цветочков и прочее. Хотя, тёмные в этом плане намного-намного проще, они созданы для смерти, особенно некроманты.  
— А теперь ваши варианты как вытащить противника из печати, — повернулся Дерек к залу с недоброй усмешкой. Ученики вздрогнули. Началось веселье.

Амулет лежал в кармане куртки, в мешочке, который сжимал некромант, пытаясь найти Марию в толпе учеников. Узнать её расписание не составило труда, благо, в деканат пускали кого угодно и с чем угодно, лишь бы оно успокаивало нервы. Бедные травники, столько травки лишились, растений, это теперь огромные растраты на экспорт ингредиентов зелий, зерен и рассады для будущей полянки и деревьев.  
«В общем, зарплату и стипендию урежут», — размышлял Дерек, не переставая водить глазами по толпе и выискивая или цветастый шерстяной платок, или светловолосую макушку.  
«Будет думать, прежде чем подрывать что-то и меня не слушать. Хм-м, интересно, а может ли он принимать силу через амулет. Надо бы попробовать. Но не сегодня, сейчас и так хорошо».  
Девушка нашлась. Да ещё и не одна, в этой толпе к ней прижимался тот самый парень. И, судя по всему, творил то, о чем она рассказывала. Некромант ринулся туда, расталкивая недовольных и не отрывая глаз от лица девушки. А оно было красноречивым. Красным, полным ненависти и отвращения. Страха. Сейчас что-то случится.  
Нет, не случится, рано ещё.  
Раскидав очередных людей едва ли не по сторонам, он схватил девушку в охапку и прижал к себе, с ненавистью глядя на новенького. Тело в его руках било мелкой дрожью, а странные глаза парня смотрели в ответ с ненавистью.  
— Она моя, — прошипел он и даже протянул руку, вокруг сгущалась магическая сила, против чего некромант на всякий случай поставил блок и встал так, чтобы, если заклинание всё же в них попадет, он падал на землю, а Мария уже на него.  
— Ну, нет, парень, ты немного опоздал, — оскалился Дерек и склонил голову набок, сощурив глаза. — Хочешь проверить на глазах у всех? Давай? И тебя наконец-то выгонят отсюда.  
Парень стоял около минуты, похожий на неподвижную статую, жестокую, красивую и странную. Чувства боролись в нём, хотели вырваться наружу, но что-то заставляло остаться их внутри. То, что им вбили в детстве, когда вкачивали чужеродную силу, которую нереально совмещать друг с другом. Прозвенел звонок, новенький травник качнулся из стороны в сторону и покачал головой.  
— Она все равно моя, — прошипел он, прежде чем ушел резким шагом, говорящим о нервозности, сжимая огромные кулаки. Да, руки, пожалуй, у него слишком большие.  
Некромант тихо выдохнул и так же тихо снял защиту, сильнее прижимая к себе дрожащую, плачущую девушку. Оглянулся и почувствовал на секунду себя неловко.  
«Поздно, Дерек. Просто надейся теперь, что убьют тебя быстро, а воскреснешь ты еще быстрее», — думал он, зыркая по сторонам и уводя девушку перво-наперво в столовую, выгнав перед тем оттуда всех, кроме поваров. Ей сладкого компотику нужно попить.  
— Тише, Мария, тише, — шептал он, ведя девушку по коридору и понимал, что затылок у него буквально пылает, а хребет хочет развалиться и сложиться где-то в самом низу. Кто-то его в данную секунду чертовски ненавидел.

Настроение с утра, после бессонной ночи, было странное, даже если не сказать — равнодушное. Это значит, что скоро оно снова станет нормальным, но мозг пойдет на отключение и он начнет нести чепуху. Вроде: «Ха-ха, почему белки рыжие, если белки должны быть белыми? Они же на «бел» начинаются, или как?»  
Но где-то под утро к нему пришла идея. Если не получается найти прямое объяснение, почему эксперименты по смешению магии были неудачны, то нужно начать с самих основ магии. Подойдут книги по общему курсу, где объясняются базовые различия, точки магии в теле, основные каналы циркулирования энергии, от чего зависит применение и все остальное, что пытались им рассказать на младших курсах, но преподаватель преподносил материал настолько скучно, что не хотелось даже конспект раскрывать, не то что книги. Но одну Кай помнил до сих пор, на полторы тысячи страниц — не меньше, где все объяснялось настолько скрупулезно и подробно, что сводило зубы от количества деталей. Когда-то её юноша пролистал чисто по картинкам, ради интереса. И это книга выдавалась только в читальный зал, на руки её забирать было нельзя.  
Поэтому было решено Временно перебраться «жить» в библиотеку, а в общежитии только ночевать. Почему не могут в книгах написать по какой причине смешивание магии запрещено?  
«Она разная, поэтому смешивать нельзя — смешное объяснение, — про себя открыл диалог юноша. — Почему нельзя? Потому что. А по какой причине? Ну, нельзя и всё тут».  
Он посмеялся со своего внутреннего диалога и занялся обстрелом студентов, который ради быстрого пробуждения сейчас играли в снежки вокруг ледяной башни. По крайней мере, так спать не захочется.  
После игры он быстро поспешил на пару, а после пары на перерыве побежал в деканат, где учителя только плечами пожимать могли. Никто ничего не знал, как всегда, а узнают только в последний момент и будут готовиться, как подпаленные в причинное место. Только Науш сообщила, что соревнования планируются, как только снег растает, а уже после соревнований будет бал, примерно ещё месяц учебы и сессия. Только летом у восьмого и девятого курсов будут дополнительные переходные экзамены на старшие курсы. Их не все сдают, и не все попадают на старшие курсы, поэтому Каю нужно не отставать… и:  
— Каюшка, зайка моя, ты же понимаешь? Твоя помощь с организацией будет просто необходима! — на что юноша скривился, будто съел очень кислых ягод и выдавил:  
— Посмотрим, дожить ещё нужно.  
Перемена закончилась слишком быстро, а до Демидаса Кай так и не дошел, что планировал сделать на следующем перерыве.  
По окончанию занятия, Кай стартанул к кабинету учителя ОТМ. К слову, сегодня с новеньким поговорить так и не удалось, ибо заклинатель был слишком занят. Но только учителя в кабинете не было, а студенты, околачивающиеся рядом, сказали, что его не видели и он отсюда не выходил. На что Кай мог сделать вывод, что у учителя окно, и он где-то ходит. Но найти его по-любому нужно было, и лучше это сделать сейчас, чем после пар искать непонятно где и непонятно как.  
Куда он мог пойти? Хоть и перерыв большой, но Академия была ещё больше. Кай спрашивал у всех знакомых, что встречал по дороге, не видели ли они учителя Демидаса.  
— Лучше бы вообще никогда не видели, честно, — отвечали некоторые, особо чувствительные особы. Другие просто говорили, что нет. И только один студент, его Кай раньше никогда не видел, сказал, что видел учителя в столовой на прошлой перемене со студенткой.  
Рубеллит с улыбкой поблагодарил парня и поспешил в столовую, только сердце неприятно кольнуло и в памяти всплыли слова директора про многих девушек, которые приходили защищать обаятельного учителя.  
«Всё закономерно, — с огромной долей разочарования и другого, неизвестного странного, печального чувства думал заклинатель. — Я же не знаю по какой причине всё ЭТО происходит. Может, он вообще меня рядом держит ради эксперимента, а так бы уже давно очертил все рамки и отправил кормить личинок», — вступил дело худший враг юного студента, а именно — самокопание, накручивание и надумывание.  
«Всё хорошо, он же взрослый, всё логично, а ты ещё и парень. Кай, заткни свой мозг», — Рубеллит дал себе не только мысленно пощечину, но и наяву хорошенько сам себя двинул. Стало легче, намного, и он с мыслями «будь, что будет» вошел в столовую. По крайней мере, сегодня ему нужна сила, а потом он побежит на пару и оккупировать библиотеку.


	6. Chapter 6

Девушка всё ещё тряслась, как осенний лист, и закусывала губы, но видел это лишь некромант, относительно прикрывавший травницу своей спиной, и можно было различить только что это особа женского пола. Хотя, когда упала ложка на стол из дрожащих пальцев, Дерек испугался, что у неё начнется истерика, а в таких случаях он терялся. Но юная травница доедала суп и постепенно успокаивалась, однако дрожала и сжимала губы, но не плакала.  
— Я ничего не буду спрашивать, — начал негромко говорить некромант и, подавшись чуть вперед, чтобы никто не мог их услышать: — Но пора принимать меры.  
— Вчера… Вчера Аня ходила и жаловалась на этого парня директору, он выслушал и просто предложил вести себя не так вызывающе. Но она так не делала, — сбивчиво пробормотала девушка, но мужчина её прекрасно услышал.  
— Тогда я схожу сегодня к директору. Это нельзя так оставлять, — хмуро сказал он и достал мешочек с амулетом. — Может быть и такой вариант, что меня тоже не послушают.  
— И что тогда? — губы девушки задрожали и Дерек с чуть натянутой улыбкой разжал кулачки Марии и вложил в ледяные ладони мешочек, после чего сомкнул пальцы.  
— Все, кто могут, должны на время переехать из общежития. Потому что ночью он может просто напросто вскрыть дверь так, что никто ничего не услышит, и…  
Ему не хотелось озвучивать свои мысли, тем более ей. Главное чтобы она всех предупредила.  
— А днем держитесь все вместе, особенно подальше от него в толпе или рядом с темными коридорами. Днем тяжелее сбить с толку, чем ночью.  
— Вы думаете, это поможет?  
Он не ответил, так как не думал так. Если травник так же силен как алхимик и он действительно захочет кого-то изнасиловать, то тут ничего не поможет. Но панику устраивать рано. Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и взлохматил рыжую шапку волос.  
Новые жертвы могут привлечь к Академии ненужное внимание.

Хотелось взять и от души дернуть за эту длинную косу. Со стороны любой нормальный человек (и не только) мог сказать, что это воркующая парочка. Там, где стоял Кай, не видно было лица девушки, а вот затылок учителя и все его действия просматривались великолепно.  
«Будь осторожнее, говорили они, — зло думал юноша, скрестив руки на груди. — Держись от него подальше, говорили они. Но, нет, Кай. Ты же мастер ввязываться в неприятности и связываться с теми, кого все пытаются избегать».  
Парень разминал костяшки пальцев и не знал чему верить и кому теперь верить. Но единственное что знал — нельзя скрываться. Поэтому он приготовил себя к худшему, вышел из тени и смело направился к их столику. Мысль, которая придала ему сил, была более радостная:  
«По крайней мере, жизнь я вам попорчу тоже, как крайне нестабильный эксперимент».  
— Добрый день, — в своем нормальном тоне поздоровался юноша сначала с учителем, а только потом признал в девушке Марию. И тут стало совсем непонятно, потому что или что-то случилось, судя по теням под её глазами, или Демидас последний гад и дурит своего друга профессора Симуша.  
Некромант удивленно посмотрел на ученика и увидел чертовски знакомое выражение лица. По молодости в зеркале такое частенько наблюдал.  
— Садись, — сказал он и подвинулся. — Мария, может тебе ещё компотику?  
— Мне бы просто уйти, — нервно сказала девушка, сжимая пальцами мешочек.  
— Ещё рано. А если спросят за пропуски, скажи, что я тебя выдернул, — мотнул головой некромант.  
— Вы и так меня выдернули, — попыталась улыбнуться девушка, но попытка была провалена в самом начале.  
Кай хотел спросить: «Что вы делаете с бедной девушкой на глазах у всех?», — или: «Не самое удачное место для воркования, знаете ли?» — но вместо этого нагло уселся на место рядом с учителем и отчеканил:  
— Я ненадолго, — он снова посмотрел на девушку и отметил на её лице признаки испуга, повернул голову и посмотрел на учителя. — Где вы будете, по моему вопросу? У меня скоро пара, а потом я буду занят.  
— А как насчет после пар? У меня к тебе предложение, — хмыкнул некромант и, глядя на парня, облизнулся. Девушка, видя это, вздрогнула.  
— Я после него ходить буду в состоянии? — Кай хмыкнул.  
— Всё зависит от его исхода, — некромант сделал невинный вид и глянул на Марию. — Если хочешь идти, иди. А к директору я загляну.  
Девушка кивнула и, за миг приняв обычное выражение лица, быстро ушла из столовой, продолжая сжимать мешочек в руке.  
— А всё-таки? — про себя Рубеллит решил не делать резких выводов, пока окончательно во всем не разберется. И эта мысль внутренне расслабила его.  
— Ну, я про пятницу хотел поговорить, каплю кой-чего тебе дать, а если захочешь, то даже плюшку, не щадя себя, — хмыкнул Дерек и потрепал ученика по голове. — Ты подстригся.  
— Ага, а то волосы мешались. Вроде неплохо Лёлик постарался, — а сейчас было внутри странно приятно, хорошо и уютно. — Тогда после пар мне к вам в кабинет подойти? — заклинатель улыбнулся, даже не желая думать, как это выглядит со стороны.  
— Я думал в общежитие пойти, но в кабинете как-то теплее, ты прав, — ещё шире улыбнулся некромант  
— Вам идёт улыбка, — Кай сам не мог сдержать положительных эмоций. — Но что-то страшновато становится.  
— Вот об этом мы и поговорим, — подмигнул Дерек и встал. В столовой никого, кроме них двоих да поварихи, не было. — После пар в моем кабинете, Рубеллит. Обсудим, наконец, спокойно дополнительные.  
Заклинатель, услышав звонок, тоже встал со своего места:  
— Я сегодня поздно заканчиваю. Точно дождетесь?  
— Ну, у меня нет особого выбора, но есть работа минимум: вдолбить в головы учеников простейшие истины, — фыркнул некромант и спокойным шагом пошел к выходу из столовой. — Дождусь, конечно.  
— Тогда, ждите. Постараюсь не опаздывать, — Кай подмигнул учителю и поспешил на пары. Теперь они будут проходить мучительно долго, а ещё нужно было избежать лишних вопросов от Йера. И что-то подсказывало Каю, что учителю придётся снова его морально лечить.  
Оставшиеся пары прошли относительно весело, учитывая то, что под конец у Дерека осталась как раз одна капля силы и он едва не утопил десятикурсников — заклинателей. Во всяком случае, из аудитории они выходили мокрые и с водорослями в волосах. Зимой это были просто непередаваемые ощущения. Некромант, и сам мокрый до нитки, стянул с себя свитер с рубашкой и начал выжимать косу, предварительно закрыв за собой дверь. Нет, он понимал, что наводнение и отсутствие кислорода в легких, но почему абсолютно никто не создал вокруг себя пузырь с воздухом и уже тогда начал бы разбираться с цепями и гирями на ногах. Так нет же, запаниковали, попытались сразу прожечь цепь и хоть как-то её разорвать, подплыть к потолку, где еще был воздух. В общем, пара была веселая и студенты для себя кое-что вынесли. Во всяком случае, Дерек на это надеялся.  
— Дурачье, — прошипел он под нос и похлопал себя по влажным плечам. — И хоть бы кто-то наколдовал теплого ветра, чтобы все высохли и обогрелись, так нет же, звонок прозвенел. Надеюсь, они этот журнал еще долго выжимать будут.  
— Можно? — постучался студент.  
— Можно, если осторожно, — фыркнул Дерек и, опустив многострадальную рубашку, взглянул на дверь.  
Заклинатель вошел в аудиторию и нервно икнул:  
— Я точно не помешаю? — он осмотрел учителя с ног до головы и закрыл за собой дверь, снова прошептав заклинание и повесив на неё блок. А потом слегка вздрогнул, из-за сырости в аудитории:  
— Веселая практика? Вам помочь? — Кай кивнул на рубашку и начал не спеша подходить к учителю.  
— Это ещё не практика, как ни странно, так, наглядное занятие, — хмыкнул некромант и расправил рубашку. — Уж будь добр, просуши. Потоп не удался, зато искупался я и целый курс заклинателей. Надеюсь только, что вода всё же не соленая была.  
Дерек чуть хихикнул.  
— А если я буду злой — противный, — Кай положил свою сумку на стол учителя и забрал у него рубашку, — возьму рубашку и сбегу? И какой это курс так страдает?  
— Если убежишь, то мне придется идти домой в одних мокрых штанах, неся в руке остальные мокрые вещи, — хмыкнул некромант и прислонился к столу. — Или пойду к Косли за одеждой, пусть вся Академия посмотрит на ненавистного учителя по ОТМ, мокрого и холодного.  
— Давайте поплачем, — Кай выпятил нижнюю губу, а потом улыбнулся и расправил рубашку. Прошептал заклинание, подул на рубашку и он неё пошел пар:  
— Горячевато, — он опустил её пониже и посмотрел на штаны Демидаса:  
— И их снимайте, что уж там.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, порцию жара я и на себе переживу, — хмыкнул Дерек, но сапоги начал расшнуровывать. — И плакать не нужно, просто принимать как должное и надеяться что гроб крепкий будет.  
— А что, стесняетесь? — Кай помахал рубашкой и не сдержал ехидной улыбки.  
— Да, твоей реакции, мальчик, — пожал плечами некромант и понял, что они покрылись мурашками. — Девственники существа довольно ранимые.  
Заклинатель протянул учителю рубашку:  
— У меня с самой первой встречи с Вами одни сплошные неизгладимые впечатления!  
— Мы можем прекратить, — предложил Дерек, принимая рубашку, хотя душа его тут же замерла. Но спросить он был обязан. Ради него и ради себя. Эгоист, такой эгоист.  
— Я не говорил, что это плохо, — Кай присел на корточки, снова прошептал заклинание и подул на штаны учителя, которые аж зашипели.  
— Ч-ч-ч… — прошипел Дерек и чуть попрыгал, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений. — Сапоги, так и быть, сниму.  
— Зачем? Это вместо бани! — засмеялся Кай. — Могу ещё волосы просушить?  
— Волосы? — задумался некромант и, поймав косу, повертел её в руке. — Это пусть само высыхает, почти не мешает. Но спасибо.  
— С мокрыми волосами и по зиме бегать? Сколько они сохнуть будут? — Кай скрестил руки на груди.  
— Лучше с мокрыми волосами, чем в мокрой одежде, за что тебя и благодарю, — хмыкнув, некромант потянулся и потрепал парня по голове.  
— Только не заболейте, — Кай улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Давайте сапоги, а то тут прохладно. И сразу в лоб вопрос… Откуда в новеньких столько силы? — это Рубеллит держал в голове всю дорогу и решил спросить до того, как учитель ему отдаст каплю силы. После передачи сил думать как-то совершенно не хотелось.  
Некромант неторопливо закончил с обувью и стянул её, после чего внаглую сел на стол и внимательно посмотрел на Кая.  
— Итак, — начал он достаточно строгим тоном, который в данной ситуации смотрелся не совсем уместно. — Я расскажу тебе то, что знаю, а что будешь делать ты?  
Заклинатель поставил ботинки рядом, выровнял их и вздохнул:  
— А я буду дальше думать, как отделаться от этого новенького, или как себя вести, чтоб он случайно не убил меня на дополнительных. К тому же, если столько силы это результат эксперимента, то у меня к этому вопросу вообще непосредственный интерес.  
«Ага, Кай уже начал потихоньку догадываться, — подумал Дерек, внимательно наблюдая за учеником. — Вот только где гарантии, что после всего рассказанного он не начнет бегать за этими странными ребятками с криками «возьмите меня к себе, я такой же как вы»? Нет, это не в его стиле, но раз любопытствует, значит что-то задумал».  
— От него не отделаешься, по глазам видно, — сказал он, наконец, пожав плечами. — Остается только смириться и тоже взять на дополнительные занятия.  
Рубеллит фыркнул:  
— Больно он нам там нужен!.. Ну, я слушаю, — и проделал те же манипуляции что и до этого с одеждой учителя, только дуть пришлось внутрь сапога.  
— Ну, мне интересно за ним понаблюдать поближе и не с такой кучей народа, — задумчиво начал некромант, покачивая одной ногой в такт биения сердца. — К тому же, у вас же должно совпадать количество занятий? Не дуйся, Солнышко.  
Кай посмотрел на учителя, а потом отвернулся:  
— Я не дуюсь, нет, просто нервничаю. Хотя понаблюдать за ним действительно интересно. Может, он расскажет то, что не написано в книжках. Так что там с его силой?  
Мужчина соскользнул со стола и на цыпочках подкрался к Каю, которого обнял со спины и уткнулся носом в шею.  
— А что там не написано в книжках?  
Кай слегка покраснел и проделал всю схему со вторым сапогом, при этом взяв его в руки, и поставил обратно.  
— Расскажу, как только получу развернутый ответ на свой вопрос, — и накрыл своими руками руки учителя.  
— Всё началось с великого взрыва, — начал Дерек с легкой улыбкой и куснул ученика под подбородком.  
Кай аж подскочил слегка от таких действий Демидаса, но сдаваться не собирался.  
— В лесу? — уточнил он вслух.  
— Да вообще на всей земле, — хихикнул Дерек. — Ты же просил развернутый ответ, вот я и решил начать с самого сотворения мира.  
Он провел руками по груди парня до талии.  
Юноша очень медленно выдохнул из-за дрожи, пробежавшей волной по всему телу:  
— Так нечестно! — немного тише обычного сказал юноша, чувствуя, как предательски краснеет.  
— Почему же? — спросил Дерек, поглаживая живот парня через одежду и целуя его за ухом, благо теперь это было удобнее сделать.  
— М-м-м… Вы отвлекаетесь, — Кай сильнее вжался в учителя и сам начал потихоньку терять смысл разговора. — А я всё равно не отстану по этому вопросу.  
— Почему же я отвлекаюсь? Затем четыре великих духа создали четыре основные стихии, — продолжал нашептывать Дерек, который сам себе сейчас напоминал демона, совращающего демонолога на очень уж нехорошие для последнего условия контракта. И все равно продолжал скользить руками по юному телу.  
— И меня отвлекаете, — Кай сглотнул и вздрогнул от очередного очень опытного прикосновения учителя. — Я, блин, слегка чувствительный!  
— Я заметил, Солнышко, — с улыбкой сказал Дерек и, напоследок куснув парня за ухо, резко отстранился обратно к столу. — Но многое рассказать я тебе не смогу по самой простой и банальной причине.  
— Сами не знаете? — Кай поспешил занять учительский стул, потому что за всеми этими манипуляциями не заметил изменений ощущений в штанах, и попытался вернуть всё своё внимания на зависший вопрос.  
— Вот именно. Они появились тут немного раньше меня, а рассказывать мне их печальную или веселую историю что-то не хочется, — назидательно поднял палец вверх Дерек, при этом не глядя на ученика. — Что тебе ещё рассказать?  
— Сказать, они результат эксперимента или это у них врожденная магия? Я не знаю, что там, но что её ну очень много просто уверен, — Кай закинул ногу на ногу и постарался расслабиться, но лицо горело.  
— Ну, эксперимент это был или нет, но… родились они полноценными обычными людьми без магических способностей, — Дерек уставился на стенку, ещё сырую и отдающую холодом, даже парок изо рта иногда вырывался, если он дышал слишком глубоко, а чтобы успокоится только так и можно.  
Кай внезапно ощутил укол паники, потому что в мгновение многие вопросы у него в голове получили ответы.  
— И какая в них магия? — юноша положил ладонь ко лбу, практически уговаривая себя успокоиться, но вместо этого почувствовал, как у него пекут уши.  
— Темная, светлая, жизни, смерти, крови, природы, да и бог чего ещё, — склонил голову набок Дерек. — Думаю, если их вскрыть и изучить внутренности, а заодно и испоганенную душу, то можно выявить ещё чего-нибудь интересного. Не знаю. Может крылья у кого-то вырастут, хотя это ближе к химерам и проявляется обычно сразу. Удовлетворен?  
— Даже кровь демона? — вспомнил Кай недавний разговор с Кларисс и решил уточнить чисто на всякий случай.  
— Кровь демона? — некромант задумчиво щелкнул пальцами и тут же тряхнул рукой, словно обжегся. — Не думаю, она сожгла бы все лишнее, плюс обычно демоны дают свою кровь в обмен на душу, а душа это магия. Нет, ничего демонического я в них не вижу, да и чаще они умирают от боли.  
Мужчина посмотрел на стенку внимательнее.  
— Кровь демонов не пахнет отвратно, наоборот, она должна притягивать, — пробормотал он, вспоминая слова Марии.  
— В них изначально не было магии, так как они люди, — решил уточнить Кай. — Как вариант: свою душу продал тот, кто ставил над ними эксперименты, а иная магия забила… Запах?  
«Он может чувствовать запах магии? В книжках такого точно не напишут. Хотя, про запах что-то было, только не вспомню где и что именно. Может потом в своих поисках наткнусь, потому что это становится ещё интереснее», — подумал заклинатель.  
— По сути, демоны могут наделить силой и приумножить собственную, но вот так вливать магию и при этом не подорвать человека? А тут еще пятерых кто с магией знаком не был и не должен был? Нет, искусственно введенная. Зачем? А вот фиг его знает, захотелось старушке узнать что оно да как.  
Некромант раздраженно соскочил со стола и начал обуваться, так как ноги успели банально замерзнуть.  
«Ладно, забуду про демонов. Но в них влили столько разновидностей магии, и они остались живы. Могут говорить, ходить и даже магичить, хотя и не совсем удачно. Только они были людьми. Вот тут и нужно искать фундаментальное различие, Кай. В книгах о таком не пишут, но живой результат перед глазами. Значит, не факт, что где-то в мире не существует удачного эксперимента после слияния в маге от рождения нескольких видов магии», — эта мысль не могла не радовать.  
— Зачем? Просто эксперимент, — Кай пожал плечами. — Кстати, вы мне тоже капельку должны.  
— Я для тебя капельку и сохранил, иначе нашел бы как согреться, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Вот только у меня к тебе один маленький и милый вопрос. И в зависимости от твоего ответа из него может и не вытечь ещё один вопрос.  
— Ладно, отвечу как смогу, — Кай насторожился.  
— Ты же не будешь лезть в это?  
Некромант сузил глаза, которые буквально вперил в ученика. Солнце начало клониться к закату. Надо бы спешить, но он хотел быть уверен, что в этот раз не будет ничего непредвиденного.  
— Я буду червячить над книжками, готовиться к экзаменам, весной очередной бал, а там скоро нам на шею кураторы сядут с соревнованиями. Если я и влезу в это, это будет не моя вина! Тем более, что мне с новеньким на дополнительные ходить, а ещё моя плохая удача, поэтому вероятность куда-то влипнуть увеличивается. Но, как видите, я не виноват! — затараторил Рубеллит, размахивая руками, будто бы пытался отмахнуться от пронизывающего взгляда учителя.  
Некромант поднял одну бровь, буравя ученика глазами и пытаясь точнее определить его ответ.  
Пауза немного затянулась. В это время Кай поднял взгляд к потолку, потом посмотрел куда-то в сторону, сделал несколько странных пассов руками, пытаясь перестроить мысли, и сократил своё предложение:  
— Я не собирался, но не факт, что не буду случайно втянут. Короче, нет.  
— Подойди, — сказал мужчина на выдохе и скрестил руки на груди, не отрывая от Кая взгляд.  
Заклинатель заерзал на стуле, а потом встал и сделал шаг назад, стараясь избегать взгляда Демидаса.  
— Вот от такого взгляда хочется сдохнуть и в следующей жизни родиться клопом!  
— Ты забыл, что сказала Кларисс? — усмехнулся Дерек и протянул руку вперед. — Я даже клопов ем и не давлюсь.  
— А колдуничинку тоже распробовали? — Рубеллит посмотрел на руку учителя, а потом ему в лицо, и смешно насупился.  
— Рубеллит, — вздохнул Дерек, глянул на протянутую руку и не придумал ничего лучше, чем провести ею по мокрым ещё волосам. — Тебе силу передавать или нет? Я понимаю, что ты девственник, но на алтарь я точно тебя в ближайшее время класть не буду, как бы мне этого ни хотелось.  
— Ладно-ладно! — Кай подошел к учителю настолько близко, чтоб можно было без проблем передать силу. — А сильно хочется? — улыбнулся он.  
— Открой душу и скажу, — хмыкнул некромант, нагло притягивая парня ближе.  
— Угу, — промычал юноша, облизнул нижнюю губу и приоткрыл рот.  
— Семь лет воздержания, — прошептал Дерек, прежде чем прикоснулся к губам Кая, дабы передать последнюю каплю магии на сегодня.  
Процесс передачи прошел легче, чем вчера, но без неприятных ощущений не обошлось. Головная боль, спазмы в висках и слабость вполне нормальное явление. Кай отстранился и осевшим голосом сказал:  
— Ну, я же девственник, мне не понять. Поэтому заочно у меня пока пятнадцать лет воздержания.  
— Как же она сказала, — пробормотал Дерек. — Познав всю прелесть цветка один раз, уже невозможно не испить росы с его лепестков? Не помню. Звучит глупо, но от чего-то вспомнилось. Поймешь, если всё же дойдем до этого.  
Некромант в который раз вздохнул и понял, что все-таки большая часть его концентрации катится к демонам, когда он с этим парням. Ну, это ли не любовь? Дурак он, а не некромант  
— Ага, если! — Кай не придумал ничего лучше, чем обнять учителя, положить подбородок на его плечо и закрыть глаза. Можно некоторые время побыть так, пока голова не перестанет кружиться.  
Сейчас никаких сомнений не было, но его мышление всегда требовало логических подтверждений всем чувствам. И заклинатель ничего не мог с собой поделать. Верить сердцу хотелось, но… Мозг возмущался. К тому же, он был слишком молод для таких чувств и не с чем было сравнивать.  
Объятия были по-своему неожиданными и поэтому Дерек сначала опешил. А затем осторожно без всяких намеков положил свои ладони на бедра парня, просто сейчас ему так было удобнее, и в который раз ткнулся носом ему чуть выше уха.  
— Сомневаешься? — спросил некромант, прикрывая глаза и требуя у всех, кто снизу и сверху, чтобы волшебная птица, что обычно является предвестником того, что все пойдет не так, к ним не залетела.  
— Я хочу… Быть уверен. Не знаю, как это объяснить, — заклинатель закрыл глаза и расслабился, чувствуя тепло учителя и отдавая ему своё.  
— Уверен, что я не смоюсь как только получу желаемое? — предположил Дерек.  
— И это тоже. Плюс, директор мне рассказывал, что на ваше обаяние многие девушки купились, — Кай плохо помнил тот разговор, но отдельные моменты, особенно касающиеся самого учителя, помнил хорошо. — И из-за меня проблем много. Из-за меня вас выгнать могут. Да и вообще… — была еще одна причина, Кай решил её глубоко в себе закопать и пока не озвучивать.  
— Как бы тебе сказать… — Дерек решил что рано или поздно Кай все равно узнал бы, так лучше от него, чем от пьяного Косли у которого развязывается язык в такие моменты. — У меня была одна всего девушка и после этого сложились некоторые обстоятельства, что с девушками я больше стопроцентно не буду.  
Мужчина пожал плечами и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в глаза ученика. Странно, но давно он себя не чувствовал таким беспомощным.  
— Вообще? — Кай недоверчиво смотрел в глаза учителя. — Прям, вот, никогда и ни под каким предлогом? — внезапно подумалось, насколько страшными существами могут быть девушки, что таких мужчин отворачивают от всего женского пола.  
— Ну… Да. Вообще и ни под каким соусом, — прикрыл глаза некромант, вспоминая тот неприятный… разговор? Можно ли так назвать ругань, полную ненависти, непонимания и магии, когда он обвалил стену. Или так и не обвалил?  
— Значит, я нервничать не буду по этому поводу. Просто если это было семь лет назад и вы вообще мне это рассказываете… — юноша по привычке куснул нижнюю губу и начал собирать доказательства, по которым сможет оградить себя от лживых слухов по отношению к учителю и быть уверенным в своей правоте. — А ещё вы жутко ревнивый, да?  
— А это тебе уже кто сказал? — моментально нахмурился некромант, хотя ещё секунду назад готов был начать радоваться.  
— Попал прямо в точку, — Кай улыбнулся. — Знаете, видимо, тут мы похожи, если я правильно понимаю это чувство.  
— Ну, судя по тому что я видел в столовой, мне осталось надеяться, что ты не столь же убитый случай как я, — улыбнулся Дерек и поцеловал Кая в уголок губ. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Солнышко?  
— Относительно терпимо для эксперимента, вполне прилично для простуженного и великолепно прям сейчас, — Рубеллит переплел свои пальцы и положил их на шею учителя. — Неужели все настолько было видно?  
— Понятно, — Дерек мысленно записал показания и провел кончиками пальцев по щеке парня. — Знаешь, вполне так было видно. Да ещё и к Марии. Я же не до такой степени подлец.  
— А насколько подлец? И… Я ж не видел кто это, а в голове, как и снаружи, пожар был, — юноша пожал плечами.  
— До совращения малолетнего дошел же, — хмыкнул маг. — Да и тебе решать, наверное, в общем-то, Солнышко. Как бы теперь потушить твой пожар?  
— Подумаешь, прям совращение, когда малолетние не против… — Кай не выдержал и показал кончик языка учителю.  
— Вот поэтому тушить никакой пожар не нужно. Кстати! Мне же нужно что-то натворить, чтоб к вам на практику попасть. Если вы не против.  
— Хм-м-м, на ту самую практику? — задумчиво спросил Дерек, вспоминая прошлый семестр, и расплылся в улыбке, которая стала еще шире, когда он понял что проблема с выбором места отпала. — Только ничего не взрывай и ни с кем не дерись. Ты мне там один нужен.  
— Ой, что-то мне страшно спрашивать, что вам там подумалось… А что делать, чтоб меня официально не послали мать-природу поднимать? Хотя… — Кай ехидно улыбнулся, потому что внезапно кое-что придумал.  
— Как я понимаю, план у тебя созрел, — приподнял одну бровь некромант, глядя на ученика с недоверием.  
— Обещаю на этот раз ничего не взрывать и ни с кем не драться! — хихикнул заклинатель. — И плохо спрятать следы злодейства.  
Некромант со вздохом потрепал крашеные волосы и мысленно попросил, чтобы ничего такого не случилось.  
— Кстати, — сказал мужчина и посмотрел на потолок. — А Ликандр не хочет завтра ночью куда-нибудь свалить? Выпить, там, за победу или поражение, или ещё что.  
— Лёля уже в курсе происходящего, поэтому при одном упоминании сбежит как миленький, — Кай опустил руки и начал разминать пальцы, они стали просто ледяными из-за прохлады в аудитории и влажных волос учителя.  
— М-да? Тогда его счастье, ибо я готов начинать дополнительные уже завтра ночью, — глянул на ученика некромант.  
— Я Вам только для этого и нужен? Вы в столовой упоминали что-то, — Кай потер ладоши друг об друга и положил их себе на шею. А что за дополнительные некромант придумал в комнате наедине, Рубеллит даже думать не хотел, чтоб не покраснеть до кончиков ушей.  
— Заметь, ты сам к этому рвался, — заметил мужчина и, отстранившись от ученика, подошел к столу, на котором лежали куртка и сумка — единственное на что хватило силы дабы оно осталось сухим. Он взял куртку и бросил её ученику. — Держи, а то заболеешь ещё. От меня тепла сейчас мало.  
— Спасибо, — Кай быстро надел куртку и спрятал руки в рукава. — И по поводу завтра: мне сдавать ориентирование, и не знаю насколько это затянется. Я могу за час справиться, а могу и за три.  
Некромант вспомнил что у него завтра и нервно хихикнул.  
— Надейся, что Лебедь будет сильно занята мной и Косли.  
Кай вопросительно посмотрел на учителя:  
— Что она с вами делать будет?  
— Наблюдать и надеяться, что кто-то свалится в волчью яму, — хмыкнул Дерек и, подойдя к ученику вплотную, обнял его. Потому что хотел. Потому что не отталкивают.  
— Если я правильно понял, то завтра у меня единственный шанс официально схалтурить, или же заработать, — заклинатель теснее прижался к учителю и с улыбкой сказал: — Вот так всё равно теплее.  
— Раз теплее, то пользуйся, — улыбнулся Дерек, чуть сильнее сжимая объятия. — А вообще — да, потому что сомневаюсь, что Косли пойдет на такое ещё раз.  
— Вот и буду пользоваться, особенно зимой для меня это актуально, пока вам не надоест, — последнее Кай уже больше пробубнил. — А жаль, если первый круг пройдёт успешно, то можно организовать второй. Хотя, в основном студенты средства на весну копят. Поэтому я не уверен, что в этот раз доля будет большой, — студент посмотрел в глаза учителю и только сейчас с ужасом понял, что рассказывает ему тайны, о которых преподавателям знать не следовало, и от осознания ойкнул.  
Некромант широко улыбнулся, открывая зубы и сместил руки на всякий случай так, чтобы ученик не мог вырваться.  
— А теперь, Рубеллит, я требую подробностей, — прошептал он парню в лицо.  
— Так не честно! Вы же всю схему не расскажете никому? — Кай попытался извернуться чисто для вида.  
— А почему я должен не рассказывать? — всё с той же ухмылкой уточнил маг.  
— Потому что всё началось с большого взрыва, а потом четыре великих духа… — начал медленно говорить Кай, открыто издеваясь.  
— Ага, а ещё когда-то кто-то начал делать ставки и зарабатывать на этом деньги, — покивал некромант с умным видом. — Общую историю я знаю, мне нужны подробности хотя бы последних пяти лет.  
— А тут рассказывать-то и нечего, — продолжил попытки уйти от темы Кай. — Суть вы чудесно уловили!  
— Вот это «нечего» и расскажи, — сказал некромант и, сделав усилие, приподнял парня, чтобы донести его до стола и там усадить.  
— Бедные студенты выживают как могут, — Кай склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся. — Зачем подробности? Там нет ничего интересного!  
— Если ты до такой степени пытаешься отойти от темы, то что-то интересное там точно есть, — сказал Дерек и чуть наклонился, уперев руки в бока. — Так что говори.  
— Ну, ставки идут в отношении, суммы никогда не озвучиваются, вклад фиксируется на карточках, заряженных энергией владельца. Перед началом говорят в каком отношении идёт выигрыш. Если прав, то выплачивается вклад, умноженный на долю, если нет, то просто ничего не выплачивается. А потом идёт новый круг. Часть отходит тем, кто вообще этим занимается, поэтому суммы и не озвучиваются, — в общем рассказал Кай, опуская детали своего участия во всем этом.  
— А неплохо, со времен моего обучения почти ничего не изменилось, — засмеялся Дерек и сделал пару шагов назад. — Испугался?  
— Почти? Не хотите мне деталей накинуть? — юноша начал болтать ногами.  
— Вот это тебе не нужно, я максимум придумывал ситуации на которые делали ставки, и всё, — пожал плечами некромант и сделал самое невинное лицо.  
— Вдруг пригодится? — Кай засмеялся. — Мы бы хорошо сработались, чувствую!  
— Нет, ищи себе другую жертву, хватит и того что я тебе сказал за завтрашнюю гонку. Вот и зарабатывай себе на тёплую куртку или мне на бутылку хорошего красного вина, — Дерек развел руками в стороны.  
— Я на вас лучше своих рецептов испытаю, у меня с прошлой практики у травников прилично запасы пополнились. А на одежду тратиться не хочу, пока в чем есть перехожу, а там уже и весна, — Кай невинно улыбнулся.  
— Ну да, наверное поэтому до меня дошел слух, что ты умудрился лишиться двух комплектов одежды, а начало зимы вообще бегал, перевязав ноги, — фыркнул маг.  
— Профессор Симуш? — удивился Кай. — Но я не заболел же, и со мной всё нормально, видите? — Рубеллит развел руками. — Так что волноваться точно не стоит, эта зима прошла неплохо!  
— Почему ты сразу на него думаешь? Вообще-то, узнать информацию можно многими способами, — некромант облизнулся. — И я пока не волнуюсь, я пока намекаю, уж поверь.  
— Ой, да ну! — сердце заклинателя пропустило удар. — Но всё хорошо закончилось!  
— И что же закончилось? — поинтересовался мужчина, с интересом осматривая паренька. Что-то ему в последнее время перепадают верхние вещи некроманта.  
— Эм-м… Сапоги нашел, не заболел, вас дождался, — Рубеллит проследил за взглядом учителя и сам себя осмотрел. — Плащ я временно у себя подержу, ладушки?  
— Плащ забирай, а куртка мне уже сегодня понадобится, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Но зима-то ещё не закончилась. Как дальше?  
— Буду бегать в том, что есть, и в вашем плаще. И буду к вам забегать, согреваться.  
— В кабинет? — уточнил некромант и заодно щелкнул пальцами, вызывая освещающий огонек, чтобы всё ещё мокрые стены были прекрасно видны.  
— Э-э-э… — юноша посмотрел на стены кабинета. — Могу и к вам в дом бегать, а могу и Лёлика периодически переселять.  
— Домой к себе я тебя точно не пущу, — хмуро процедил Дерек, понимая, что комната парня по сравнению с его домом просто изба, а самому некроманту было наплевать, лишь бы одному и никто не лез. — Лёлик тоже не сможет выселяться так часто, думаю, у него в комнате и своя жизнь, свои дела есть.  
— Ладно, как хотите, — Кай поставил руки назад, оперся на них, вздохнул, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Но деньги на себя он точно тратить не намерен.  
— Я-то много чего хочу, Кай, но много не могу себе позволить, — хмыкнул некромант и, не удержавшись, всё же подошел обратно к столу и потерся носом о шею парня.  
— Почему? — юноша улыбнулся и слегка склонил голову на бок.  
— Чисто из вредности и принципиальности, — пожал мужчина плечами и поцеловал кожу. — Хочешь поносить шарфик ещё немного?  
Рубеллит усмехнулся, положил одну руку на грудь некроманта и опустил голову.  
— С удовольствием, — и прошептал, — зима, всё-таки.  
И робко поцеловал некроманта в губы. Что поделать, оказалось, что целоваться так приятно!  
На робкий поцелуй он ответил так же робко, чтобы иметь возможность остановиться в любой момент, так как в последнее время начало рвать чердак до такой степени, что впору объявить себя монахом. Но почему бы не позволить себе маленькие радости? И некромант провел пальцами под курткой, собираясь лишь немного добраться до кожи, а для этого нужно было постараться.  
Рубеллит провел пальцами по щеке некроманта и не спешил прерывать поцелуй, думая, до чего это же это дойдет.  
Длинные цепкие пальцы наконец добрались до пояса штанов и начали вытаскивать все, что было из одежды, прикрывающей торс Рубеллита, после чего достигли-таки до кожи и начал осторожно её поглаживать, и аккуратно куснул Кая за нижнюю губу.  
— Ты меня хоть останавливать не забывай, — прохрипел он, уткнувшись ученику в щеку носом. — Просто так. На всякий случай.  
— А я смогу? — прошептал юноша и из-за смущения замешкался, потому что не знал как поступить.  
— Почему нет? Что-то не так, сразу говори, — шептал он, продолжая водить пальцами и оттягивая момент, когда потеряет голову, а он это сделает, снова прижавшись губами к шее. — Никогда при таком не молчи, твой партнер может подумать что-то не то.  
— Например… Не то? — рука занемела и Каю пришлось опереться на локоть.  
— Больно, неприятно, не хочется, если мысли и сомнения гложут, — продолжал шептать Дерек, скорее отвлекая себя, чем парня, и сильнее задрал ему одежду, после чего положил ладонь на живот и чуть-чуть надавил.  
— Не хочется стать красным пятном на потолке — это да, — заклинатель закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сам не терять мыслей. — И страшно всё равно будет…  
— Сначала всем страшно, — Дерек перевел ладонь на грудную клетку и надавил сильнее, чтобы Кай лег. — Даже несколько больно. Но если до этого больно, то не лучше ли всё остановить?  
Рубеллит лег, и от смущения закрыл лицо руками. Пару часов назад он о таком и думал, а теперь это происходит. Поэтому нельзя планировать, вообще, особенно если дело касается учителя Демидаса.  
— Почему я думаю, будет это сейчас или позже — всё равно будет… Больно, поначалу.  
— На самом деле нельзя думать о боли сильно, иначе будет еще больнее.  
Он водил руками то по животу, то выше, добираясь до шеи, и буквально пожирал глазами открывшийся перед собой вид. Будь он художником, то наверняка обозвал бы холстом. Но он некромант и видел перед собой красивое живое тело.  
— Хорошо, не буду, учитель, — ощущения были крайне непривычны, и Кай не знал что делать. С одной стороны, ему хотелось узнать до чего это может дойти, хоть потом наверняка будет стыдно, а на этот стол он не сможет смотреть еще пару недель. С другой стороны, он был не готов. Хоть многие сомнения и отошли, но как только они преступят черту, что-то изменится. И пока юноша не был к такому готов.  
Но первая сторона кричала: давай, пока есть возможность.  
— Вот и хорошо… Ученик, — с легкой усмешкой сказал Дерек и, склонившись, поцеловал заклинателя в шею, сначала легко, а потом куда жестче, не переставая водить одной рукой по его телу, а второй упираясь в стол.  
Юноша тихо застонал и слегка сжал колени. Он действительно пытался не терять голову, но пока что всё, что делал Демидас, ему нравилось и даже очень.  
— Вот так, — прошептал Дерек, оторвавшись от шеи парня и прикрыл глаза. В ушах все ещё стоял стон, который хотелось услышать снова, а тело под ним было теплое и податливое, совсем не похожее на покойника.  
Некромант глубоко вздохнул и резко выпрямился, из-за чего закружилась голова. Он прикрыл глаза, но успел хоть как-то прикрыть торс Рубеллита, после чего сделал неуверенный шаг назад.  
— А теперь пора домой.  
Кай медленно выдохнул и слез со стола. Он начал заправлять и расправлять одежду, но при этом не сдержался и с улыбкой посмотрел на учителя.  
— Согласен, — он снял с себя куртку и протянул её преподавателю.  
Она была ещё теплая и поэтому он сразу надел её. Взял сумку, мокрый свитер, который в свернутом виде поедет домой, будет там оттаивать и сохнуть рядом с печкой. А сам некромант валяться на своем матрасе и мучиться. В худшем, случае, естественно.  
— У тебя завтра занятия, у меня занятия, которые будут на свежем воздухе, надо бы отоспаться, — кивнул мужчина самому себе и щелчком пальцев открыл дверь. Пришло его время.  
— Да-а-а… Отоспаться, — загадочно протянул Кай и вспомнил, что планировал засесть в библиотеке. Нужно бы ещё завести что-то вроде дневника для заметок. Мало ли когда эти исследования понадобятся и что в итоге дадут.  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я за двое суток поспал два часа, и неплохо было бы дополнить к третьим ещё часа три-четыре, — пожал плечами Дерек, неторопливо направляясь к выходу. — Да и тебе стоит. Или хочешь стать похожим на меня?  
— Лично я спал неплохо, — Кай дотронулся до волос Дерека. — А вы не заболейте, хорошо? У меня еще дела остались.  
— Даже если заболею, ничего плохого со мной не случится. В крайнем случае, всегда есть Кларисс, — хмыкнул некромант и потрепал парня по волосам. — Не задерживайся.  
— Даже поволноваться за себя не даёте, — Кай вздохнул. — Ладно, побегу, — и обогнал учителя перед выходом из кабинета.  
— Это я должен за тебя волноваться, — вздохнул Дерек и, выйдя из аудитории, остановился, чтобы запереть её. Осталось сдать ключ и можно потихоньку идти домой.  
«Кай, не думай. Кай, не думай!» — юноша сам не заметил как сорвался на бег. А ещё он забыл сумку в аудитории учителя, поэтому остановился и от души ругнулся. Он нашел в кармане деньги, которые планировал потратить на ужин, и решил купить чернила, перо и листы в библиотеке. Всё равно когда-нибудь пришло бы. А сумку заберет завтра перед занятиями, потому что после его ждут события поинтересней, да ещё и побегать по знакомым, сообщить о возможности немного заработать.  
«И в итоге он убежал. Дерек, знаешь кто ты? Ты тупица, идиот и дурак, чтоб у тебя душа появилась и сердце ожило», — карал себя тёмный маг, идя по тусклому коридору и пытался отогнать от глаз видение полуголого парня, раскинувшегося на его столе. Идти и до того было проблематично, а теперь Дереку оставалось лишь остановиться и несколько раз вдыхать — выдыхать, заодно думая о вещах менее приятных. Например, как приставали к Марии и как же это разрешить. К директору он так и не сходил. А имеет ли это смысл? В прошлый раз все решили ждать. А теперь?  
В итоге некромант нашел листок бумаги и, буквально зубами придерживая чернильницу и приложив листок к стене, писал краткое сообщение относительно анонимного характера (прятать ауру было как-то лень, да и зачем; пусть сразу к нему идут) о том, как к травницам пристает новенький студент и пора бы наконец хотя бы выговор ему сделать. А лучше выгнать и забыть о своих наблюдениях. Но им же интересно, черт их подери.  
«А мне нет. С чего бы? Потому что свой эксперимент есть?» — задумался на секунду Дерек и едва не проглотил чернила. Но пара капель успела пройтись по губам и теперь они приобрели синий оттенок.  
Записка, магическим образом превращенная в птичку, полетела в сторону кабинета директора, а Дерек, подначиваемый теми же мыслями, побежал в сторону озера. Ледяная вода ему точно сейчас не помешает, и плевать на болезнь!

Прежде чем напрягать, Кай решил остудить свой воспаленный мозг. И тело, которое упорно напоминало ему о происходящем, а требовало продолжения — что было самое удивительное. Он упал носом вниз в сугроб и пролежал там, пока не начало неметь лицо.  
«Что ты творишь, малолетний экспериментатор, а? Вот что? Приключений мало? Почему ты готов для этого человека сделать всё: рассказать, отдать, опозориться и вообще. В какой момент всё это стало настолько важно, что хоть сейчас беги, ищи его, и… И что?»  
Рубеллит сел, слепил снежок и дал себе им по лицу. А потом слепил ещё один, поменьше, и засунул его за пазуху. Зато остыл, везде и полностью.  
«Может, это и есть та самая влюбленность? Хотя лично у меня она проявляется в том, что я хочу сесть ему на шею, обмотаться его косой и не слезать», — Кай улыбнулся и потрусил головой, стряхивая снег. Встал на ноги и пошел в библиотеку.

Кай смог объяснить, что за книга ему требовалась, поэтому вскоре погрузился в мир магических потоков и разновидностей магии. Слегка поразмыслив, он взял еще книг по изучению энергии человеческого тела, чтоб сделать сравнительную характеристику. По ходу дела ему на глаза попались книги по изучению поведения человека и ещё одна по магическим потокам в трёх томах. При виде этой стопки Кай понял, насколько была провальная его идея, и не легче ли об этом будет просить учителя Демидаса? Но при воспоминании о нём он снова покраснел и решил разобраться во всём сам.


End file.
